Tentacle Romance
by Nikolai Mirovich
Summary: Minako meets a mysterious transfer student with a trajic past and an unfortunate present. The two find love dispite the adversity they both face.


Fast Scroll Medium Scroll Slow Scroll Very Slow Scroll Even Slower Slowest Info on the auto-scroller Font Size 8 Font Size 9 Font Size 10 Font Size 11 Font Size 12 Font Size 13 Font Size 14 Font Size 15 Font Size 20 Font Size 25 Font Size 30 

Note: This story was dynamically reformatted for online reading convenience.

TENTICAL ROMANCE

By

Nikolai Mirovich

Tentacle Romance

Minako sat down at her desk, just as her first class was about to begin;  
signaled by the ever-annoying chiming bell midi that was piped in through the ancient intercom system. All around her other students scurried quickly to their desks as not to be late as Professor Togashi entered the room.

He stood patiently before his desk at the front, his glasses shimmering almost menacingly. When absolute silence at last took hold, and the cacophony of chattering voices finally died, he began. "Good morning,  
class," he intoned rhetorically, "Today I am pleased to announce the arrival of a new student to our class. Her name is Agasha Yuriko, a transfer student from Kyoto. I trust that you shall all make her welcome."

With that, a smallish female figure with deep emerald green eyes, and long midnightblack, tied back into twin French braids, stepped carefully and quietly into the room, almost making no noise at all. She gave the other students a weak smile and bowed to them before being ushered to the only free seat left in the class.

Minako stifled a chuckle as she realized it was next to hers. 'Must be my Karma!' she thought, 'But I guess it IS appropriate for "Venus" to be the one to give a new student the gift of friendship!'

She glanced at the new girl and smiled brightly. "Hi! " she said quietly, as their teacher began writing part of the day's lesson on the black board, "I'm Aino Minako, and I'm very pleased to meet your acquaintance!"

The girl blushed visibly, looking down at her desk, for some reason unwilling to meet Minako's gaze. "I, I'm Agasha Yuriko," she stammered quietly, "But I guess that you were already aware of that..."

Minako shrugged, trying to look busy as the class was instructed to commence note taking. "Well, yeah, but 'Politeness is a virtual shoe"  
she whispered in response, quietly misquoting and causing Yuriko to stifle a giggle.

"You mean 'Virtue'," corrected Yuriko, glancing sideways at Minako while writing furiously as Togashi-sensei began the lecture.

Minako shrugged and smiled. "I do that some times," she confessed,  
"It's kinda like... Well, stuttering, I guess. It just happens, and I have no control over it usually."

"That's okay," replied Yuriko after a moment, "We all have our little quirks. Habits that we have no control over. Things that we just can't stop doing... No matter how desperately we want too..."

Minako turned to face the girl with a look of genuine concern, noticing the sadness in the girl's voice. "If, if there's anything that you want to talk about later..." she offered quietly.

Yuriko shrugged. "I don't know..." she responded sadly, "It's... Kinda personal."

"Even too personal to discuss with a friend?" Minako inquired.

"Um... You want to be my friend..?" Yuriko inquired, giving Minako a surprised look, without halting her note taking.

"Yup," Minako responded, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I be? I know what it's like to be the kid in town... Trust me. I know!"

Yuriko smiled and turned back to her work. "Thank you, I am honored to be your friend, Aino-sama..."

"You needn't be so formal," commented Minako, "We're friends now!"

"Thank you again, then. Very much Minako-san," she replied.

Minako sighed heavily and shook her head. "No problem Yuri-chan," she sighed, and went back to her school work...

The rest of the morning's classes went by fairly dully, and Minako found herself distracted throughout most of them. Her mind continually thinking back to her meeting with Yuriko whenever the class got too boring. Fortunately, though, Minako somehow managed to find herself somewhere in the vicinity of Yuriko for most of their classes, her to grow more accustomed to Yuriko's presence.

For the most part, Minako was intrigued by the girl's mannerisms. The way she always responded to every question from her instructors with a polite exactness and formality that almost seemed unnerving. But her answers were always respectful, and accurate. She also seemed to have no problems with the more difficult subjects like "Introduction to Reverse Calculus", and "Fourth Dimensional Geometry", which moved her past Ami on Minako's list of study partners.

But there was also a strange, indiscernible quality about Yuriko that drew Minako to her. She couldn't explain it, even to herself. And Minako was happy that she didn't need to explain them to anyone else.

Unfortunately, though, come lunchtime, Yuriko was nowhere to be found,  
causing Minako's mind to conjure up a thousand sinister fates that could have befallen her friend, seeing as she was new in town.

Towards the end of lunch, though, as she wandered the campus in search of Yuriko, Minako happened upon Artemis, wandering about and seeming somewhat lost. When he caught sight of his ward, he ran towards her with a worried expression upon his face.

"Minako-chan!" he called, when he was sure no one else was in earshot,  
"I've been looking all over for you, kid! Where've ya been?"

"Oh... I'm sorry, Artemis-kun, apologized Minako, looking forlornly down at her feet.

"When you weren't at our usual meeting place, I thought you'd gotten a call from the others about a Youma or something!" the guardian cat explained, "Hey... Is there somethin' wrong?"

"I... Kinda lost someone," commented Minako, looking up at the sky and leaning against a tree.

"What!" exclaimed the cat, before realizing what Minako was saying,  
"Oh! Hey, don't scare me like that! I thought someone had died!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Artemis-kun," she murmured, and picked him up, "No,  
it's just that I met a new friend today. She's kinda new here and I was just kinda worried that something bad may have happened to her."

"Because she didn't stick around for lunch?" commented Artemis with a sarcastic grin, "I'm sure that your just over reacting. She probably went home for lunch. And unless I miss my guess, you're either taking your 'job' way too seriously, or your jealous that she might have other friends besides you. And judging by the look on your face, kid, I'd say that-!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Minako suddenly, interrupting the guardian cat, as the sound of ambulance sirens filled the air, "Yuri-chan!"

Minako quickly ran towards the approaching sirens, jostling Artemis violently as she went. "Ow! Hey! Slow down!" complained the cat whist Minako squeezed him tightly as she approached a crowd of students who had began crowding around the exterior doors of the gymnasium.

Within moments an ambulance backed up and two paramedics raced out, as the gym teacher and several rugby players moved to hold back the assembled crowd. "This can't be good," muttered Minako as reached the outer edge of the group.

"Minako-chan!" gasped Artemis, forgetting himself as the girl finally came to a halt, wedging herself between several gossiping on lookers, "I!  
Ooops! Meow! Meow! Meow!"

A few people glanced over at the suddenly very innocuous feline, but quickly lost interest as the paramedics came back through the gymnasium doors. The crowd instantly pushed forward for a better look as the stretcher was wheeled out, and as one they, breaking into several different speculative conversations.

Minako leaned forward, standing on her toes to see over the other students, giving a momentary sigh of relief as she saw that the body on the stretcher wasn't Yuriko. Instead, it was Mirimoto Tsukasa, the captain of the school's rugby team. The white sheet that had been draped over most of his body did little to hide the extent of his injuries, as peculiar bloodstains soaked through it. His skin, which had become inhumanly pale,  
made it seem as though he was barely alive. He breathed only with the assistance of a respirator, which Minako guessed had something to do with the dark purple bruises all along his neck, making it obvious that he'd been partially asphyxiated.

Tsukasa moaned in pain; his glazed over eyes stared up into nothing. The near constant rumor mongering of the crowd drowning out the observations of the two paramedics as they prepared to lift him into the ambulance. But as his head rolled to one side, the crowd gasping at the sight of his emaciated face, Tsukasa's eyes went wide with fright.

His whole body began convulsing madly, his dry throat letting out a long terrified scream that sounded more animal than human as he thrashed about violently. "He's going into cardiac arrest!" one of the paramedics shouted, as Tsukasa's screaming increased in pitch, and he began babbling incoherently, as he struggled to break free.

"We need a sedative!" shouted the other paramedic, doing his best to hold down Tsukasa as he began coughing up a mixture of blood and sickly green goo, "And get these kids out of here! NOW!"

Minako quickly extricated herself, not wanting to see anymore of symptoms of the effect that she knew all too well. "Still think I'm overreacting?" she whispered to the cat.

Artemis shook his head. "Wow! That was more than just some sporting accident!" he commented, "I haven't seen an energy drain victim that bad off in months. That must have been one hungry Youma. You'd think they'd be more careful since the Sailor Senshi've been on their cases."

"You sure?" inquired Minako, glancing back over her shoulder as she walked to a more private area.

"Definitely!" exclaimed Artemis; "There aren't exactly a whole lot of things that'll do that to a person. At least he wasn't reduced to ashes."

"That doesn't sound very peasant," commented Minako, and practically dropped the cat before suddenly tearing off without warning, "Yuri-chan!"

"Hey!" grumbled Artemis under his breath, "Watch it next time!"

"Minako-san..." Yuriko replied quietly as she approached, the wind at her back blowing her hair dramatically, a slightly nervous smile crossing her face as she stepped quietly across the courtyard.

"Hey!" called out Minako, running over to give her friend a quick hug,  
"You had me worried! There was an... accident. I thought you might have been hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuriko replied softly, glancing over at the dispersing crowd of students, "I just went to have lunch with my mother. I also needed to do some thinking... I didn't mean to cause you any worry."

"I see," commented Minako evenly, taking a step back, "Well, I'm sorry for overreacting, but I guess you just had an effect on me. And you can't be too careful these days. Especially with what just happened to Tsukasa-san."

"Who?" inquired Yuriko, giving the departing ambulance a quick glance,  
"Oh? I see..."

"Yeah, it looked like some kind of wild animal attacked him," lied Minako, feeling relieved that it hadn't been Yuriko on the stretcher.

"How odd," the girl commented, turning back to Minako and glancing down at Artemis with widening eyes.

"Oh! Um, this is my cat. 'Artemis'," explained Minako, "Sometimes he follows me to school."

"It must be comforting to know that you have a guardian watching over you," Yuriko replied with a smile as she leaned down to offer her out stretched hand to the cat.

"Well, sometimes," admitted Minako, smiling at Artemis, "But other times he can be a real pain in the butt!"

The cat gritted his teeth giving her a sidelong glance as Minako glanced back at him with a sarcastic grin. "He's very unusual," replied Yuriko, as the feline leaned into her hand, purring loudly as he was petted, "He almost seems like one of those Egyptian cats."

"Well, let's just say that Artemis-kun's lineage goes way back!" laughed Minako, ignoring her guardian cat's attempts to make her jealous.

"We should probably be going soon, though," Yuriko replied sadly,  
standing up straight and staring down into Artemis' big blue eyes, "Classes begin anew soon enough. It would be most unfortunate if we were late, let alone if we got caught out here with wild animal's attacking students. Unless we could convince Artemis-san to protect us..."

The cat meowed loudly at her words, causing both girls' to laugh. "You're right, though," replied Minako, "We'd best head back. But tell me,  
Yuri-chan, would you be willing to let someone walk you home after school today? Maybe we can help each other with homework?"

Yuriko smiled sadly. "I, I'm sorry, Minako-san," she said, turning away as the wind blew her twin black braids to one side, "I can't today. I, I'm getting a ride home with my mother today. I'm sorry..."

"Oh. Okay, well then, how about tomorrow?" inquired Minako.

Yuriko shrugged. "Maybe..." she replied quietly as she forlornly turned and walked back towards the school.

"Um... Okay," responded Minako, "I guess we'll just have to wait and agree then..."

"'See'," corrected Artemis in a low voice, as his brain processed the information that he'd just received.

"Whatever..." replied Minako as she left him behind.

'How odd...' thought Artemis, 'Yuri-san was lying...'

Much to Minako's dismay, Yuriko somehow managed to disappear without a trace once again, shortly after the end of their last class. But Minako spent only a little time searching for her friend. Mostly she just stood by the parking lot, watching as parents and relatives came to collect their children and loved ones.

After ten minutes of waiting with the crowd of people who still chattered and gossiped on and on about the incident with Tsukasa, Minako found not a trace of Yuriko, and as she finally walked away, she noticed Artemis sneaking towards her.

Minako gave him a sad smile and picked the cat up. "I'm sorry about earlier," she told him, as she walked through the open gateway, "But I guess I was just getting a little carried away..."

"It's okay, kid," replied Artemis, leaning against her, "We all loose control sometimes. But I did find out a thing or two today, though."

"Oh?" inquired Minako.

"Yeah," continued Artemis, "I found out that that Tsukasa guy's been in hospital all afternoon, under constant observation, but the doctors have absolutely no clue what's wrong with him."

"No duh," commented Minako, only half listening to the cat, "So I guess you were right then."

"You bet!" exclaimed Artemis, suddenly getting that look in his eyes that said he was up to something, "So I popped by to see Ami-chan this afternoon. I told her about the situation and she agreed to stop by the hospital after school."

"Does Luna-chan know?" inquired Minako teasingly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" demanded Artemis, suddenly going on the defensive, "It's just a little reconnaissance! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well," continued Minako, "I just think you should have told everyone else as well. Maybe we could get some more insight that way. You know,  
fresh ideas, that kind a thing?"

"What! You have no faith in my planning skills? Is that it!" accused Artemis, feeling strangely insulted.

"No!" exclaimed Minako, "I just think that only three of us knowing that the Dark Kingdom's on the move again isn't a good thing. And if the others knew about it, we'd have some kind of back up in case something goes wrong with your little scouting mission. Ami-chan's powers aren't the most offensive, ya know."

Artemis turned away, looking slightly insulted. "I don't know what's gotten into you today," he grumbled, "But if you're so concerned about one little Youma, go ahead! Alert the others! Even though this IS the sort of thing we used to be able to take care of on our own. But, that was before we came here..."

"Are you saying that I've gone soft since I joined a whole team of Senshi, as opposed to going it alone?" inquired Minako with a scowl, "Are you implying that I can't take care of one lousy Youma all by myself! Well, you needn't have called in Ami-chan on this one! 'Cause Sailor V is on the case!"

"That's the spirit, kid!" the cat laughed as she tore off in the direction of the hospital...

Ami found it surprisingly easy to get in to see Tsukasa. The only thing resembling security was a sign on the door marked "Family Members ONLY". And the woman at the nurse's station easily bought her story about visiting her mother.

Once she'd slipped quietly into the dimly lit room, Ami shook her head in dismay. The large number and variety of medical devices that the medical staff had hooked the student up to were insane. Most of monitors and observation devices would tell them nothing; irregardless of how long they had him hooked up. But then, current medical technology was seldom enough to treat victims' energy drain.

Quietly, Ami pulled out her computer and began scanning Tsukasa for various things that not even several million yen in mundane monitoring equipment could have told her.

As she waited for the results, she could hear the sound of someone approaching just outside the door. Quickly, and with out looking back, Ami slipped under the bed, closing the cover of her computer most of the way to hide the light.

Soon a nurse entered the room, and stood near the bed. Ami held her breath as the woman made a few peculiar noises, before chuckling to herself. A second later, Ami's computer beeped, signaling that it completed the scan.

The Sailor Senshi carefully opened the lid and nervously glanced down at the screen, barely noticing as the nursed took pause and listened intently.  
"Task Complete" flashed across the screen, and with a shaky finger, Ami hit "Enter".

Glancing up, she saw that the nurse had gone back to her work, and Ami gave an internal sigh of relief as she went back to the task at hand. The Senshi's eyes narrowed as she found what she expected to find. Tsukasa's life force had been drained to 10 of normal... and was somehow falling rapidly.

Ami's eyes widened with fright as she realized what was going on. She glanced up as several monitoring machines began beeping, buzzing and clicking madly, desperately trying to sound an alert status.

'Oh no!' thought Ami, feeling a serge of panic as the sounds of Tsukasa's struggling filled her ears, and the bed began shaking violently above her head until the heart monitor gave off a prolonged high pitched whine, 'She... She...'

But her thought was interrupted by the heart monitor giving a single "beep", before going back to flat line status. Ami gulped as the nurse again chuckled to herself, and left the room. 'This can't be happening'  
Ami thought to herself, as her computer confirmed her worse fear. Tsukasa had been completely drained, and brought back as a Youma. The heart monitor still counting out a single heart beat every ten seconds. Indicating that the complex bio-systems that maintained a Youma were operating "normally".

Ami waited for the heavy door to close, recording everything that was happening on her computer, and pulled out her Senshi Transformation Rod. 'I hope this works...' she thought, fighting down her nervousness, and held the rod straight out.

"Mercury! Star! POWER!" she exclaimed, and was relieved as she was dragged sideways into subspace for a few precious seconds...

Once Sailor Mercury popped back into the real world, albeit under the bed, in an awkward position, she scrambled out of hiding and faced the newly created Youma. But, as she struggled to her feet, she was relieved to find Minako bursting into the room.

"The nurse!" exclaimed Mercury, "She's the Youma! Where'd she go!"

"Nurse?" inquired Minako, "Which one? OH! Mercury! Look out"  
Instinctively, Sailor Mercury leaped to one side, knocking over the IV stand, just as a jet of green acid hit the floor where she had been standing. "Keep it busy!" called Minako, pulling out her Transformation Rod.

"Um, no problem!" Mercury responded nervously, as she stared at the oozing black globular monstrosity that had once been Tsukasa. He/it turned what could best be described as its face towards the Senshi and opened its mouth, which was little more than a jagged line cut through the center of its torso. It drooled for a second before letting out an innerving sound similar to a slimy roar, sending its acrid smelling breath out to fill the small room.

"You sure did get ugly!" commented Minako, raising her Rod, "Oh, well!  
Venus! Star! POWER!"

Mercury saw Minako vanish out of the corner of her eye with a soft -pop-  
and quickly leapt up across the room to evade the long, slimy black tentacle the Youma had grown at her.

She took a moment to regain her footing, and realized that a small bit of its ooze had landed on her arm. The formless goo seemly trying to envelop the appendage, but failed miserably due to its sheer lack of mass.

"I sure hope that you're not immune to ice!" commented Sailor Mercury,  
crossing her arms across her chest as the Youma turned to face her,  
"Shining! Aqua! Illusion!"

Instantly, a jet of freezing water blasted forth, enveloping the Youma,  
and freezing almost instantly. He screamed loudly as he endured the instantaneous frostbite of the near absolute zero temperature, and tried to ooze out of the way shortly before his body was frozen solid.

Mercury gave a smug grin at her handiwork, and turned as Sailor Venus popped back into reality beside her. "Hey! Not bad, Mercury-chan!" she commented with a wide grin.

Mercury nodded, and was about to speak when she saw Venus raise her arm.  
"Oh! Venus! NO!" she cried, but it was already too late.

"Crescent! Beam!" the Senshi shouted, sending out a beam of solar intensity photons that sliced into the frozen Youma. The golden laser beam melted a small hole in Mercury's ice, and cut its way deep inside the Youma's body, causing it to emit strange hissing a popping sounds. A vile noxious steam that rose swiftly upwards from the hole followed this, and Mercury's eyes went wide.

"Get down!" she exclaimed, dragging Sailor Venus to the floor as the Youma's shaking body began to crack and splinter before exploding out wards. Dozens of sharp edged frozen Youma chunks filled the air for several seconds, causing smaller pieces to land messily around the two Senshi.

"Wow..." commented Sailor Venus, with amazement, "That was just too easy! But awfully messy, though."

"And unfortunately you didn't give me a chance to scan him for further information on the Youma who created him," Mercury commented, trying to hide her frustration as she picked frozen goo from her hair, "Its Negative Planar energy signature would still be all over any Childer it brought across. But now all that's left is a handful of Youma goo. I guess I'll just have to work with the information I acquired at the time of his Embrace."

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Venus, feeling foolish, "I suppose I've had allot on my mind lately. I guess I just got carried away... And lost control..."

"It's okay," assured Sailor Mercury as she picked up her computer and studied the readings, "It happens. But I think that we should get out of here before we have to answer any tricky questions..."

"Agreed," replied Sailor Venus, and followed her friend out of the room...

Once outside the hospital, and out of uniform, Ami and Minako found Artemis waiting for them. He looked up from the newspaper that was lying on the ground before him and gave them a quizzical look.

"So how'd it go?" he inquired.

"Oh, just fine," replied Minako confidently, causing Ami to give her a nervous sideways glance, "It was nothing we couldn't handle!"

"Um... Actually," inserted Ami, "The Youma who did this made an appearance before Minako-chan arrived. It finished what it started."

"Oh?" inquired Artemis, fixing the two with a look of concern.

"Yeah, it turned Mirimoto-san," Ami finished.

"Did you get a reading on it?" the cat inquired hopefully.

"Um, only a partial one," replied Ami tensely, "I didn't have a whole lot of time... It all happened so quickly. But I did find that the Youma was once female."

"Technically it still is," commented Artemis with a look of disdain.

Ami shrugged. "I also got a reading on its... um, her, feeding process. It's kinda odd..." she replied somewhat carefully, "I may need to run further tests to analyze what my readings, but it seems that we're dealing with something of a succubus..."

"What's that mean?" inquired Minako.

"Um, I think it's better if Rei-san explains that one," replied Ami nervously, as Artemis chuckled to himself.

"What's your problem!" Minako demanded, suspiciously eyeing the feline.

"Oh, nothing," he said innocently quickly trying to change the subject,  
"But hey! You know, this isn't exactly an isolated incident. I was browsing through this old newspaper I found. Apparently, several dozen people in Kyoto fell victim to similar symptoms. But, before the matter could be investigated, the victims all either died or disappeared. Hey! You know what this means don't you!"

"That this goes allot deeper than we thought?" volunteered Ami.

"Nope!" laughed Artemis, "It means that you guys have to expand your operation to cover Kyoto!"

"Oh, get serious!" scolded Minako, glancing at the paper, "So, does it say anything else note worthy?"

The cat shrugged and glanced downward at the paper before replying,  
"Only that the symptoms were being attributed to some kind of chemical spill. The police kept it all fairly under wraps, though, so the press really wasn't able to get their claws into it."

"Sometimes I feel like we're the Reality Police," muttered Minako, "We always seem to wind up trying to keep things like that quiet."

"Wait a second, here," interjected Ami, "You said 'were' and 'wasn't,  
as in past tense. Just how old IS this newspaper, Artemis-kun?"

"About 50 years old," the cat replied as the two Senshi slapped themselves on the forehead.

"Artemis!" the both exclaimed in exasperation.

"And wherever did you find a paper THAT old, anyway?" inquired Minako suspiciously.

"Eh, I'm a cat," he replied nonchalantly, "We're always getting hold of things that we shouldn't. But it doesn't mean that the incidences aren't connected. Most of the previous victims were males in their late teens to early twenties, and all of them had suspicious contusions, and abrasions similar to Tsukasa-san's. And, I'd like to point out, Youma ARE immortal!"

"It's possible," commented Ami, taking out her communicator, "But I think what we need is some current information. If there is a correlation,  
old newspapers probably won't help us too much unfortunately. But it's a start. Anyway, I'm calling a meeting."

"Good idea," commented Artemis, as he read some more.

"Hypocrite..." muttered Minako.

"What!" the cat replied sarcastically, "I just agree that this situation requires some fresh input, that's all."

Minako shrugged and glanced over at Ami as she finished making arrangements to meet the others at Rei's place. "All set," she announced,  
"And I asked Rei-chan to do a little digging based off my findings. She promised to have something by the time we get there. Also, Mako-san said she'd try Artemis' trick and dig up some old newspapers on her way over."

"Good!" proclaimed Minako, slamming her fist into her palm, "Now we're getting somewhere! With any luck we can wrap this up tomorrow, and I can concentrate on making Yuri-chan come out of her shell!"

Artemis sighed as Ami turned to him curiously. "New friend?" she inquired.

"Yup!" replied Minako nodding, "And this girl really needs a friend too.  
She's new in town and knows nobody. Also she's very... Mysterious. I get the feeling that all Yurichan needs is someone to help her lighten up a little and have fun. Then maybe she'll come out of her out of her shell."

"Yeah!" laughed Artemis, "Just like a seagull and a clam!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" demanded Minako, rolling up her sleeve menacingly.

"I think what Artemis-kun is trying to say, is that sometimes... You just try to hard at your roll," Ami explained carefully, "And that the best way to coax a clam out of its shell isn't to drop it from a great height,  
hoping that it's shell cracks open."

"Are you implying that I'm too pushy!" Minako demanded of the cat,  
earning a strange look from a passer by.

"Um! Err, no!" stammered Artemis, backing away slowly with a bit of a smirk, "Just that you can be a little too... over enthusiastic about being Sailor Venus sometimes."

Minako cringed, knowing how true the cat's statement was. "Oh,  
alright," she muttered, "I'll back off a little."

"Good," replied Artemis, "Trust me, good friendship happen on their own.  
There's no sense in scaring her away by being too pushy. Now let's get going."

"Sounds more like dating advice," commented Ami.

"Oh just-!" stammered Minako exasperatedly as Artemis chuckled and lead the way to the Cherry Hill Temple...

As the trio entered Rei's room, they found the other three Senshi and Luna in the midst of a heated debate that paused only for the briefest of seconds as the door slid open and closed.

"Problem?" inquired Artemis as he sat down beside Luna.

The other Guardian cat rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Same old,  
same old..." she muttered in reply.

"So, why didn't you tell ME that there was something weird going on"  
demanded Usagi, looking hurt and angry in an ineffectual sort of way, "I AM the leader of the Inner Senshi after all!"

"Fine then," commented Rei, glancing up from the enormous tome that she was reading, "So lead us! Tell us exactly what we're up against and how to put an end to it, oh great and glorious leader!"

Usagi glared at Rei and stuck her tongue out at her, in her usual childish way, as Makoto smacked her self on the forehead defeatedly. "They've been like this since we got the call," she commented, shaking her head, "But you have to admit, it was kinda risky trying to hunt down a Youma more or less on your own. Brave, but just a touch on the foolish side."

"Well, sorry, guys," responded Minako as she sat down, "I just thought that it was going to be a simple matter. I thought that I could take care of it. But I have been kinda distracted lately, I guess. It's probably affecting my judgment."

"Oh?" inquired Usagi suspiciously, as Artemis tried to look innocent in response to Minako's displeased look, "Did you meet some new guy that your keeping all to yourself?"

"What!" exclaimed Minako, "That's not it at all!"

"Oh, sure it isn't!" laughed Usagi, tugging at Minako's sleeve, "Come on now. I want details! I DO have a right to know. I AM your best friend,  
after all!"

Minako's expression betrayed her sudden feeling of dread at Usagi's not so true statement. "Leave her alone, Usagi-chan," cautioned Artemis,  
"There's no new guy in her life, just a new friend at school. Kind of a strange girl though... And besides, I'M Minako-chan's best friend!"

Luna sighed heavily at Usagi's hurt expression and turned to Artemis. "How do you mean 'strange' precisely?" she inquired.

"Well, actually," replied Artemis, "I'm not as good at sensing the oddities of things like you or Rei-chan, but she did give off some odd 'Vibes'. Yuri-chan's probably just a lowlevel Esper or something. Probably nothing to worry about. But, it's her personality that I was taking about."

The moon-cat shrugged and turned to Rei. "So, find anything useful?" he inquired hopefully.

Rei slammed the book closed and put it down on front of her. "Well, I found several references to creatures in mythology that fit the M.O., but I think that Ami-chan's computer might be able to compile a more precise view of just what it is we're dealing with, assuming we can find anymore survivors. Anyways, she mentioned that the Youma who took out Mirimoto-san was something like a 'succubus'. And while that's a possibility-"

"Hey! Wait!" interrupted Usagi, "What do you mean by 'succubus'?"

Rei smiled and looked directly into Usagi's wide eyes mischievously. "It means," she explained with a sinister grin, knowing what such knowledge would do to the girl, "that this Youma only feeds off of people whose energy has been augmented sexually..."

Usagi let out a yelp, covering her mouth with both hands, as she turned bright red. "You mean that in order to feed.-? It has to-! Ami-chan! That can't be true!"

Ami blushed and glanced down at her computer. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan"  
she said, trying not to snicker, "But machines don't lie..."

"AND!" continued Rei triumphantly as Usagi squirmed uncomfortably,  
"There are precedents to prove it! For instance, we've fought Youma with rather selective digestions before. Some just need their victims to be experiencing certain emotions in order to gain sustenance. Such as pain,  
fear, adrenaline rushes, exhaustion... Orgasm!"

Minako and Artemis both burst out laughing as Usagi let out a long whine, hiding her face in her hands, and bending her knees to conceal herself. "That'll be quite enough!" scolded Luna, glaring at Artemis.

"Sorry..." he replied sheepishly, bowing his head.

"So," interrupted Makoto, "Is there anything else that we should be aware of? I already checked through those old newspapers from Kyoto, but it seems that the trail's pretty cold on my end."

"True," replied Luna, looking meaningfully at Artemis, "But at least NOW we're acting as a team again."

"I'm sorry," whispered Artemis as he inched his way into Minako's lap.

"So what's the plan, then?" inquired Rei.

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, and glanced at the stack of newspapers beside Makoto. "Well, I guess all that we can do for now is to keep our eyes open. And we all know what THAT means..."

"Aw! Not more patrols!" whined Usagi, "They'll take away from my reading Manga-! Er-! Um...I mean, doing my homework!"

Luna rolled her eyes. Would you rather be reading about this Youma's next victim in the newspaper, Usagi-chan?" she inquired.

Usagi shook her head. "No, I guess not," she conceded.

"Actually," commented Rei, "Minako-chan, if your friend IS an Esper,  
maybe she can help a little. Without knowing the whole story, of course."

"Of course," agreed Minako, enjoying the feeling of being in on a mini-conspiracy, "But I guess I could always ask Yuri-chan if she'd like to stop by here after school to meet my friends. But..."

"But what?" inquired Luna.

"But Yuri-chan's a bit reclusive," she answered quietly, "It'll take some doing..."

"That's fine," commented Rei, "We're mostly grasping at straws on this anyway. Artemiskun's instincts could be wrong about her."

Artemis shrugged. "I definitely think that you or Luna-chan'd have a better time asencing her that I did. I'm not as in tune with that sort of thing as you are," he admitted, looking downcast.

"Don't worry about it," Minako whispered to him, giving the cat a gentle hug.

"Anyway," continued Luna, "That about wraps it up for now, I should think. Um, Makosan, you're up first. Meanwhile, I think Usagi-chan needs help with her homework. Any volunteers?"

"Slave driver..." muttered Usagi as Makoto stood up.

"No problem!" she announced confidently, "I ain't gonna allow some Youma to murder all the cute guys in Tokyo! Not on MY watch!"

"Um, actually..." commented Rei, as the others laughed, "The Youma probably won't stick exclusively to males, "In western mythology, succubae don't feed exclusively from one gender. They also tend not to stick to one or the other either."

"Oh great!" exclaimed Usagi as Ami pulled out her geography textbook,  
"So no one's safe, then!"

"Don't worry," chuckled Rei, "You actually have to have a libido to attract it!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean!" demanded Usagi.

"Oh, nothing..." Rei said with a smirk.

"Here we go again," muttered Ami...

The rest of the day came and went uneventfully, and Minako felt a strange sense of relief as she found Yuriko sitting in her assigned seat as she entered the classroom the next morning.

"Hi, Yuri-chan!" she called from across the room and hurried to take her seat beside the girl, "So! How, ya doin'? Anything new and interesting in your life?"

"Um... Hi," stammered Yuriko, feeling a little taken back by Minako's entrance, "I'm fine. And my life is... Uneventful."

"Really? That's too bad," commented Minako slyly, "Then how would you feel about trying something new?"

Yuriko's eyes widened for a moment as she took a deep breath. "What?  
What did you have in mind, Minako-san?"

"Oh, nothing much," replied Minako, "It's just that I wanted you to meet some of my friends today, that's all."

"Oh," Yuriko replied, turning away, and looking a little pale. "I, I guess so. But I, I'll have to ask my mother."

"Well, there's no rush or anything, but..." began Minako, feeling her pulse quicken as she saw moisture beginning to form in Yuriko's eyes,  
"Yuri-chan, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"It's... It's nothing..." the girl lied, "It's just that... I have a lot on my mind, that's all..."

"Hey," Minako said consolingly, putting a hand Yuriko's arm, "It's okay.  
But I do worry about my friends when they're not happy. And with the incident yesterday, I'm a little concerned that something might happen to you. I mean, a lot of criminals target new people in town, who won't be missed and-"

"I-! I'm always careful!" interrupted Yuriko, "Nothing bad EVER happens to me... I can promise you that, Minako-san."

"I hope you're right," Minako replied, "And with me around, it's a guarantee. I always look out for my friends. No matter what!"

Yuriko turned away and smiled. "I know," she said softly, her deep green eyes betraying her mixed emotions, "Thank-you, Minako-chan, but our instructor has just entered the class, and discussing this later would be far more appropriate. Perhaps at lunch?"

Minako smiled broadly. "You bet," she whispered, reluctantly pulling her hand back.

'How odd.' Minako thought as the class began, 'I feel so emotionally charged. Maybe Artemis-kun was right. I am taking this far too seriously.  
Oh well..!'

When the lunch bell finally rang and the crowds of students dispersed into the halls, Minako had to scramble to get her stuff together and quickly follow Yuriko. The girl almost seeming to disappear into the crowd as Minako raced up behind her.

"Hey, Yuri-chan! Wait up!" she called, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Yuriko paused, and reached back to touch Minako's hand without turning.  
"I'm so sorry, Minako-chan," she said sadly, "But I have to go see my Mother at work again today. I'll be back in time for class. I promise..."

"Oh, I see," Minako responded forlornly, feeling her heart sink as Yuriko seemed reluctant to meet her gaze, before she began to walk away.

"Will I get to see you after school?" she called out over the noise of the other students, her hand slipping out from underneath Yuriko's soft fingers.

"I, I'll have to ask..." the girl responded as she disappeared into the crowd, leaving Minako alone, staring sadly off into space for several minutes.

Once the hall had cleared of all other students and faculty, Minako sighed heavily and turned to go. "Hey, kid. What's wrong?" came Artemis'  
voice, the cat coming out of some hiding place or other and noticing the tears forming in his ward's eyes.

"I don't know," she replied quietly, almost to herself, and leaned against the wall, "I think that I'm just letting myself get wrapped up in things too much lately."

"It's Yuri-chan, isn't it?" Artemis inquired sympathetically, and sitting down in front of her.

Minako said nothing, quickly looking away.

"I thought so," the cat replied quietly, "I think you worry about her way too much."

"I know," Minako answered, not meeting his gaze, "But I just wish that she's stop pushing me away every time we start getting close."

"I see," commented Artemis contemplatively, "I know what you mean. But I think that there might be more to this than you think.

"How so?" Minako asked, barely listening.

Artemis shrugged. "I just think that maybe you're setting yourself to take a fall," he cautiously explained, "That maybe this girl's just a loner, and that maybe it's best to just give her space. Maybe she likes being alone more often than not."

"But I-!" exclaimed Minako, turning to face her Guardian Cat with tears in her eyes, "I... Just can't..."

Artemis sighed and shook his head. "I was afraid of this," he said under his breath, bowing his head, "I thought that I sensed something between you two yesterday. At first I thought that it was just you rubbing off on me, but I can see it all clearly now. And I think I know why my asencing of Yuri-chan was made so difficult. Strong emotion in the immediate area. You're in love with her..."

Minako closed her eyes tightly and took a haggard breath. Don't be ridiculous!" she hissed, "That's not possible.!"

"It is said that we have no choice to whom we fall in love with,  
Minako-chan," the cat replied solemnly, "And you know better than anyone that love follows no logic beyond it's own."

"Yeah," she replied in a whisper, "I AM 'Venus' after all..."

The cat was silent as Minako slid slowly down the wall to sit on the floor. He then climbed into her lap and leaned against her. "I know it hurts," he responded, "I've loved Luna since we first met a thousand years ago. And I feel like I'll die every time she ignores me. Every time I say something stupid that makes her angry, I feel like I should go jump off a high building or something..."

"But cats always land on their fleet," Minako said with a weak smile, as she petted him idly.

Artemis smiled as she put her arms around him. "I know," he replied,  
ignoring her patented misquoting habit, sensing his ward's deep sadness.

"So, where do I go from here, Artemis-kun?" she asked, hugging him tightly.

"That's entirely up to you, Minako-chan," he answered, "Just talk to her, though. Find out how she feels. But be careful. Don't ruin a perfectly good friendship over it, okay? I know you. And I know that you care about her enough to accept her as just a friend."

"Thank you, Artemis-kun," Minako whispered, her tears soaking into his white fur.

"For what?" he asked quietly.

"For not making fun of me..." she answered, "And for being a better parent to me than my actual parents..."

"Um, thanks. I think..." the moon-cat gulped, "But you know that I'm always here for you."

Minako smiled. "I know, " she said, "Now come on. I brought you some tuna for lunch..."

As promised, Yuriko was back in time for school, and Minako felt her pulse race as the girl sat down before turning to her with a meaningful expression. "We need to talk," said Yuriko nervously in a grim tone.

"Then I guess you won't be coming with me to visit my friends today,  
then?" Minako inquired sadly.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry," she replied sadly, "I can walk part way home with you though."

"Really!" exclaimed Minako happily.

"Yes," Yuriko said with a weak smile, "I really need to discuss a personal matter with you along the way."

She glanced around nervously for a moment, catching sight of Artemis sitting in a tree outside the window. "He must really care for you"  
Yuriko commented wistfully, "It's kind a unusual for a cat, though. Usually they're fairly aloof and independent."

"Well, Artemis-kun is different," explained Minako, sensing a certain irony in Yuriko's words, "He's been there for me for the longest time. I guess he just sees me as his daughter or something. And sometimes I feel like I should return the favor."

"Oh?" inquired Yuriko, giving the cat a little grin and a wave.

"I guess it's like Karma," explained Minako nervously, "If someone's always there to listen to your problems, you should do the same for someone else. Even if since he can't tell me his problems..." Minako suppressed a smirk and a laugh at her last comment by biting her lower lip.

"I see," replied Yuriko, her voice taking on its normal calm, controlled tone, and loosing the edge it had earlier.

"That's why I- Want to help you in any way that I can," continued Minako nervously, "So, like, if there's ever anything you need to discuss, I'm here for you. Also, I really want to be your friend and that's why- Why I want to... To..."

"Spend more time with me?" finished Yuriko in a hushed tone, looking directly into Minako's light blue eyes, causing her to shuffle uncomfortably in her seat.

"Y-Yes..." admitted Minako, her whole body shaking a little, her pulse racing.

"Good," Yuriko replied with a slight smile, "Then I guess you won't mind talking after school then?"

"Absotively!" agreed Minako breathlessly.

"Posilutely..." Yuriko responded, with a hint of sadness as the class began...

When the bell rang to announce the end of the day, Minako literally snapped her pen in half. "OH!" she exclaimed, dropping the broken writing implement, and searching for something to wipe the black ink off her fingers with.

"Here," came Yuriko's soft voice, and Minako blushed as she accepted a handkerchief from her

"Thanks," Minako replied, feeling horribly embarrassed as she did her best to wipe her fingers clean, "So, did you still want to talk?"

Yuriko nodded as they both stood, but Minako could sense that something more was up. "What's wrong?" she inquired, grabbing her school bag.

"I, um, not here," Yuriko answered, taking Minako's free hand,  
"Outside!"

Minako wasn't given time to respond, she was pulled quickly into the hallway and out through the sluggishly moving crowds. Somehow, they seemed to dodge and weave between other students, as Yuriko lead her with amazing efficiency through the school. It almost seemed as though people were subconsciously avoiding them as they practically flew down the stairs, and Minako couldn't help laughing out loud as they went. Soon, though, they managed to find a clear path through to the front, and were standing by the front gates before anyone even noticed that they'd left.

Only once they were out on the sidewalk, though, Yuriko slowed to a walk. "Wait-! A second!" panted Minako.

Yuriko stopped, turning to face Minako as she held her stomach to catch her breath. Yuriko's breathing, though, was even, and not a single drop of sweat showed on her forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"It's... Okay!" laughed Minako, "I should be used to this sort of thing by now! I guess I just wasn't watching my breathing..."

Yuriko shrugged. "No, it's my fault," she said, "I do a lot of running around, and I sometimes forget that others don't like traveling quite as swiftly as I do."

Minako gave her a curious look. "Were you on the track team at your old school?" she inquired as Yuriko released her hand and the two began walking again.

The girl nodded and replied, "Yes, but that was a long time ago. Although I did hear something about you being an avid volleyball player."

"Guilty as chagrined," Minako said with a grin, purposely misquoting,  
"But I've been neglecting it a little lately. I guess I just haven't had the time anymore."

"I know the feeling..." Yuriko said sadly, turning to Minako with tears in her eyes.

"Yuri-chan, what's wrong?" Minako asked, stopping and taking her hand.

"Minako..." she whispered, bowing her head and staring at the ground as her tears fell from her eyes.

Minako stepped forward, took Yuriko in her arms, holding her tightly. "Shh, it's okay," she whispered, "You can tell me. It's alright..."

Yuriko put her head on Minako's shoulder, carefully returning the embrace. "No. I can't," she responded, shaking her head slightly, and sobbing softly as the first few raindrops of the coming rainstorm fell from the dark clouds above them.

"Then just let it all out," Minako said softly, taking a deep breath,  
and taking in the light scent shampoo off Yuriko's dark hair, "I'm not going anywhere, Yuri-chan..."

"I know," she whispered back, holding onto Minako more tightly as the rain picked up.

Minako sighed almost contentedly, even as their fellow pedestrians ran for cover. "You know," she commented wistfully, staring up at the dark clouds with a smile, "I always loved the rain. The way it feels upon my skin, the way it seems to wash away so many of my troubles and worries. The cleansing feeling it always provides..."

"I hate it..." Yuriko confided, cuddling as close to Minako as she could, as though Minako could shield her from the rain.

"Why?" she inquired, turning her head slightly to glance at Yuriko,  
"It's kinda like a water fall almost. Or a naturally occurring shower!"

"In the shower, I'm in control, responded Yuriko.

"But we all have to relinquish control for just a little while sometimes," replied Minako, only half noticing that they were alone on the street.

"Not me," Yuriko said tensely, "I'm afraid that if I loose control... That I'll hurt someone. Probably someone I care about."

Minako reluctantly pulled away just enough to look into Yuriko's eyes.  
"Yuri-chan..." she began, shaking nervously as the rain fell cold upon the places where the warmth of her friend's body had been.

"Shh," Yuriko replied, placing her index finger upon Minako's lips, "I want you to know something. I want you to know that I would never hurt you, Minako-chan. But I...-I-!"

Minako shivered nervously as she gave into impulse and placed the slightest cautious kisses upon Yuriko's finger, causing the girl to pause.  
Her eyes widened for a moment, and Minako felt her face go pale as her tension level increased dramatically.

They both stood staring at each other for several silent moments, barely noticing the rain, but soon Yuriko leaned forward towards Minako. She stopped just short of Minako's lips, removing her finger from Minako's lips and moving her arms to hold her once again, neither of them noticing nor caring about the way their clothes now clung damply to them. Minako gulped down her nervousness as she felt the warmth of Yuriko's breath upon her lips and saw the true depth of colour in Yuriko's searching eyes, as they both pressed against each other, both too afraid to make the next move.

"Yuri-chan, I-" began Minako, but Yuriko silenced her by tilting her head slightly, and pressing her soft lips against Minako's.

Minako sighed contentedly; feeling her tension and nervousness drain away, released by the simple act of a loving kiss and pulled Yuriko a little closer. They both closed their eyes as they settled in, but all too soon regained their senses.

Minako couldn't help blush as she noticed the way her nipples had hardened underneath her thoroughly soaked tunic, as they rubbed against Yuriko's. But the feeling of embarrassment was quickly washed away as she felt Yuriko sliding her hand up her back and through her long damp hair. Running her fingers through the silken dampness before coaxing Minako to tilt her head to one side.

Minako found herself unable to resist as Yuriko's lips touched her own,  
and an odd tingling feeling seemed to fill her whole body, yet Minako hadn't the will to care. She was far too caught up in the moment, and passed off the sensation as part of the newness of the situation.

But soon, as her knees began to weaken, Yuriko pulled away ever so slightly, and ran the back of her hand down over Minako's cheek. Minako tried to speak, as she noticed the sadness in her friend's eyes, but no words came forth. "Minako-chan," whispered Yuriko ever so sadly, "I, I'm so very sorry..."

Minako barely managed to find the strength to reach towards Yuriko as she backed away, and found herself lacking in the necessary alacrity to catch her friend before she turned, ran off down the street, and disappeared around a corner, thus leaving Minako alone, standing half paralyzed in the pouring rain...

As Minako walked home alone through the rain, her thoughts were only of Yuriko. She ran the memory of kissing her through mind a thousand times,  
each time wishing that Yuriko hadn't run off so suddenly.

'If only she had stayed,' thought Minako sadly, 'I could have told her just how much I care for her.'

But her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sounds of screaming and breaking glass. Minako looked up, jumping backwards in time to avoid being nailed by a high velocity lamp, as it came crashing through a third story window of an apartment complex. The lamp impacted against the sidewalk before her and Minako could hear the sounds of screaming from beyond the shattered bay window.

So, after quickly glancing around to check for witnesses, Minako dashed into an alley, and pulled out her Senshi Transformation Rod. She took a deep breath and held the rod aloft as more crashing and banging filled the air, followed by a microwave being tossed out after the lamp. "Oh, hold on a second already!" called Minako mildly annoyed, "I'm on my way already! Venus! Star! Power..!"

Seconds later, Sailor Venus ran back around the corner, crouched down low, and sprang upwards, her augmented strength bringing her level with the window. Once the Senshi was in full view of the apartment, Venus covered her face with her arms, and leaned forward, causing herself to tuck and roll into the room.

Once she'd gotten to her feet, Sailor Venus glanced around and noticed what was causing the problem. It was a rather odd looking Youma, about five feet tall, but hovering a foot or so off the floor. Its uniformly jet black body seemed be little more than a ragged, twodimensional bed sheet.  
Its head, though, resembled a featherless vulture, and its hands, which were located at the top corners of its body, ended in long curved talons.

Off to one side, two small children were cowering and crying as the Youma turned its attention from them to the Senshi. It opened its beak and roared in a ragged, screeching voice that resembled a high-pitched whine with a hint of laryngitis.

"Can it, Youma!" taunted Sailor Venus, "And I might go easy on you!"

"Fresh meat!" it shrieked back hungrily.

"Ha!" laughed Minako, striking a dramatic pose, "I'm so much more than just that! The defender of friendship! The Senshi of Love! I AM Sailor Venus!"

"Hungry!" was the Youma's only response, it's tattered looking lower body beginning to extending portions of itself towards the floor. Once there, they began to writhe about hungrily, before slithering towards their prey like several long black snakes.

"Is that the best you can do!" laughed Venus, as the shadowy serpents reared up and filled out, becoming three dimensional, before opening toothy maws to hiss and snap at her threateningly.

"Hungry?" inquired Sailor Venus sarcastically, "Then eat this! Crescent! Beam!"

Energy crackled around the Senshi, and coalesced around the end of her pointed finger, but to her surprise immediately fizzled out. "What the"  
exclaimed Venus, feeling suddenly dizzy, bringing a hand to her forehead before collapsing on the floor.

The serpentine tendrils took advantage of her weakness quickly binding her ankles, as others raced towards her wrists. "I, don't get it"  
muttered Sailor Venus, as she felt her energy reserves plummeting, "This isn't supposed to happen! Hey! Back off, buddy!"

Sailor Venus gave her head a shake and grabbed at the two tentacles as they went for her wrists. She caught them just under the jaw and cringed as they snapped at her ineffectually. Then, as the two on her ankles began trying to gnaw unsuccessfully through her mystic armor, Venus angled the two sets of snapping toothy mouths towards them.

The Youma shrieked loudly as it bit down upon itself, and sent another pair wrapping around Sailor Venus' wrists before she could react, forcing her arms apart. The Senshi gritted her teeth, continuing to force-feed the Youma, but her efforts only seemed to spurn it on, and as she began feeling a cold tingling creep through the armor that held the Youma's tentacles half an inch away from actual skin contact.

"I can't keep this up forever!" Venus grumbled through gritted teeth as she was pulled in four different directions at once, "I guess this just calls for desperate measures!"

With that, Sailor Venus sat up, and bit down hard on the nearest tentacle. Once again the Youma shrieked in pain, immediately sending reinforcements. One quickly wrapped around its victim's throat, pulling Sailor Venus back down, as several others backed up the ones binding her arms and legs.

The Youma then began pulling the desperately struggling Senshi across the floor towards itself, with only her armor protecting her from really bad rug burn. Once she was within arm's reach, the tentacles that bound her legs squeezed tighter, almost penetrating the force field that protected her legs.

"I won't make this easy for you!" Sailor Venus shouted defiantly as her lower body was pulled off the floor until she was resting only on her shoulders.

The Senshi gritted her teeth as multiple new tentacles slithered about body, desperately trying to find a weak point, but having no luck. Several even tried tearing away at her skirt, but it might as well have been made of wrought iron for all the luck they had, as one boldly ventured underneath of it trying desperately to get a grip on her under garments with even less success. Venus could just imagine the frustration it was going through, as she was only vaguely causing her to be aware of the way it gnawed at the frictionless surface that her armor provided.

"Having problems?" laughed Sailor Venus, unable to suppress her amusement at the Youma's utter failure to take advantage of her. Infact,  
it soon found her squirming arms and legs almost too slippery to maintain a proper grip on, and had to continually shift and shuffle around its tentacles to maintain its hold.

"Well, that's just too bad!" she taunted as it tried to unsuccessfully wrap tentacles around her breasts, failing miserably at it, as the tendrils simply slid off the armor's frictionless surface, "Because all you're going is tickling me! And I HATE being tickled!"

With that, Sailor Venus somehow found the strength to stagger to a standing position. She forced her arms forward, grabbing as many squirming black tentacles as she could into a large bundle by the time her hands met.  
The Youma's eyes went wide with disbelief at the feat the Senshi had just performed, and howled in frustration.

"Nothing personal!" Sailor Venus commented, shifting her weight, and beginning to turn in a slow arc, "But I already have someone that I'm interested in... And she's the only one that I want touching ME!"

She then began picking up speed, spinning both herself and the frustrated Youma in faster and faster circles. The creature made a few dizzied sounds of protest as the room blurred around it as it spun, it's free tentacles flailing, and knocking over various household items in an attempt to anchor itself.

Finally, it began to almost cry, as the only sound that it heard was the sound of Sailor Venus laughing maniacally at its expense until she shouted as loudly as he could, "Crescent! Beam!"

They Youma let out one last shrieking cry of terror as bright golden light flowed along its tentacles, following them up to its body, where the solar radiation began filling it with unimaginable pain. Its eyes literally burned out of their sockets as all the hydrogen in its body was converted into helium in a small, well-contained nuclear fusion reaction.  
The Youma wasn't conscious by the time thousands of small black bits flew in all directions, heralded by a glowing brilliant radiance...

Sailor Venus sighed heavily as the tentacles that had once held her disintegrated into dust. She then looked over at the two small children who were still cowering in the corner. "I guess I'll have to call 911 or something," she muttered quietly, "But I have NO idea as what to report having actually happened here..."

Sailor Venus picked up the phone and dialed the number before simply putting the receiver down on the end table. "Don't worry," she reassured the two motionless, frightened children, "they'll send somebody along just to make sure. Just stay put, the police will be here soon enough..."

"Are, are you Sailor Moon?" inquired the boy nervously.

Venus ground her teeth, composing herself before turning back towards the two. "No," she said with a forced smile, "I'm Sailor Venus! And don't either of you forget it!"

"Oh! I see!" exclaimed the little girl, "I knew you couldn't be HER! Because you're much too cool! You don't need some guy to come in and save you at the last moment! You're a real heroine, Sailor Venus!"

The Senshi sighed contentedly, smiling happily. "Well, in that case"  
she replied, picking a note pad and pen up off the floor, "Here's a little souvenir!"

She quickly wrote "Sailor Venus" on two sheets of paper and handed them to the two children, before happily bounding out the window, back into the cold pouring rain...

After changing back, Minako immediately called a meeting. About fifteen minutes later, the group was assembled at Rei's. It was then that Minako explained to the others most of what happened on her way home.

"So you say that your powers just fizzled out for a short time"  
inquired Luna as Ami scanned Minako for anomalies.

Minako nodded and sipped her tea. "I'm reading a 7.41 drop in your life force energy," commented Ami in a serious tone, "Are you certain that you weren't energy drained just before you tried using your Crescent Beam,  
Minako-chan? Or even before hand, perhaps? You weren't... 'With' anyone were you?" "What!" demanded Minako, missing Ami's joking tone completely,  
and turning slightly red, "Are you crazy! But yeah. Maybe it did drain me a little. But it may have been able to generate some kind of dampening field as well."

"That's quite conceivable," responded Ami, "But I don't think that Youma DID get to you."

"Oh?" inquired Minako suspiciously.

"Yes..." explained Ami carefully, "You see, from what I've discerned from its residual aura signature, and the dust that didn't wash away in the rain. This Youma could only feed from frightened victims. But really,  
that's only a hypothesis. You don't show any signs of showing fear,  
though. Not in the last forty eight hour, anyway."

"It could be that it required an adrenaline rush as well," volunteered Luna, "But, unfortunately, we're no more closer to solving this-"

"Hm, that's strange," commented Ami, just before she put the computer away.

"What?" inquired Minako, feeling suddenly paranoid.

"You've experienced heightened endorphin levels in the last four hours"  
explained Ami, blushing a little, "Gee, I was only kidding about you doing 'things'..." "Hey!" came Minako's exasperated reply, "I'd remember something like THAT!"

"You wouldn't necessarily have to go too far," explained Ami, "Unless I miss my guess, the victims of the Youma we're after might not need to be quite so... 'Brutalized' as Mirimoto-san was. Maybe it's like Jack the Ripper. He only went way out of his way with his killings when he had a lot of time on his hands. Maybe you were the victim of a light snack at an... 'Inopportune moment'?"

"And just what are you implying!" demanded Minako, her face becoming horribly flushed.

"OR!" laughed Usagi, "Minako-chan really DOES have some new secret boyfriend she's hiding from us! And she was so involved that she didn't even notice-!"

"Would you just shut up, already!" yelled Artemis, glaring coldly at Usagi, "Can't you see that Minako-chan's been through a rather traumatic experience! She could have killed! Or worse!"

The group stared at the cat, shocked by his out burst. A second later Usagi began to cry. "I think we should go..." Minako said quietly, as she got to her feet.

"I, I'm sorry, Usagi-chan," apologized Artemis as he watched Minako step outside.

"Well I guess this meeting's just fallen to pieces!" grumbled Makoto,  
collecting her things.

"Look," continued Artemis, "There's some things that I have to discuss with Minakochan. There's more going on in her life right now than hunting some Youma with a hyperactive libido. Also... I may have a lead."

"Oh?" the group, minus the teary eyed Usagi, inquired as one.

The cat shook his head sullenly. "No. Not now, I... I'm sorry," he replied.

"Look, if you have something more for us to go on-" implored Rei.

"No," Artemis continued, closing his eyes tightly, "Not now... I have reason to think that it might be someone close to Minako-chan. But I need to break the news to her first, okay?"

"How does lunchtime tomorrow sound?" inquired Rei.

The cat nodded. "For now, fine," he responded, "But right just now, I have a friend to talk to..."

The cat then ran out and dashed after Minako, who had had a unfair head start. "Oh, man!" Artemis muttered, "I REALLY hate the rain..!"

Minako was leaning against a lamppost several blocks away when Artemis finally caught up to her. Her arms were folded across her chest, hugging herself against the cold as she forlornly stared at the ground.

"Hey," said the cat, shivering as the rain made him look more like a drowned rat.

Minako looked up and Artemis could tell that she'd been crying. "Oh dear," he replied mostly to himself, "Minako-chan, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head, continuing to stare at her feet. "Forget it"  
Minako yelled over the sound of the pouring rain, shutting he eyes tightly to hold back the tears.

"But, you can talk to me," implored Artemis, sitting down at her feet,  
"That's part of my job, right?"

Minako sighed, covering her eyes with her hand. "I'm not stupid, ya know," she muttered, "I know what Ami found. I know when I was energy drained. I felt it but I told myself it was something else..."

"Maybe it was," offered Artemis, looking away, uncertain of how to continue.

"But that's not all," Minako continued grimly, "It happened when I kissed Yuri-chan. Artemis-kun, so you know what it's like to always fall in love with the wrong people! Every fragging time!"

"Minako-chan!" Artemis interrupted, trying to sound sympathetic, "It might NOT be her! Maybe the Youma was just passing by and discreetly stole some of your energy to tie it over 'till dinner! We don't really know yet... But as a precaution, Rei-chan and Lunachan are stopping by your school to scan Yuri-chan. And who knows, maybe Ami-chan's computer was way off the mark."

"Machines don't die..." sneered Minako, trying unsuccessfully to hold back her feelings.

"'Lie'," corrected Artemis quietly.

"Whatever!" Minako exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Look," continued the cat, "Maybe Yuri IS something else. But so what?  
She didn't exactly strike me as 'evil'. And I AM a fairly good judge of character! And besides, there ARE a lot of other 'things' out there besides just Youma. I mean, hey, you know two talkin' cats for cryin' out loud!"

Minako gave a small smiled. "Maybe," she half sobbed, half laughed,  
"Maybe she's another Sailor Senshi. I do seem to recall there being some possibility of a tenth planet out past Pluto."

Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment. "Um... No," he said nervously,  
looking around in an exaggerated paranoid manner, "As I recall, that's something else..."

"Oh?" inquired Minako, finally meeting the cat's gaze.

"Um... It's nothing! Really!" he replied in his least believable tone of voice, "And besides, it's one of those things that'll come back to you once more of your past life memories come back."

Minako stared down at the cat, trying to hold back a smile, all too soon giving in, and laughing out loud. "You're lying through your pointy little teeth!" she accused, bending over to pick up the wet cat, "You have absolutely NO idea what's actually out there, do you? You're just trying to make me laugh!"

"Ask me no questions, I sell you no flies!" replied Artemis with the utmost of sarcasm, "And, um, thanks..."

"For what?" she asked, hugging the cat closer.

"For making it easier to tell you that the person you're in love with is a suspect..." Artemis answered sheepishly.

"I suppose so," Minako replied with a shrug. "Yeah well, we can do a little investigating of our own before the other's show up tomorrow," the cat suggested, "But I guess that our best bet is to catch her before your first class. But it would be easier if we could just visit her at home."

"She headed west today," replied Minako, "But I can't give you much more to go on than that."

"Well, I guess that's something," Artemis said thoughtfully, "Maybe Ami-chan can do some cross-referencing and find out who's moved into any vacant apartments in the districts west of your school. She'd probably need more to go on, though."

"Are you kidding?" laughed Minako, "This is Ami we're talking about here!"

"Yeah!" agreed Artemis with a wide grin, "You're probably right, but we'd best be at school early tomorrow, that way we improve our chances of catching Yuri-chan before class. How's an hour sound to you?"

Minako nodded. "No problem," she answered, "So long as you don't mind me being the walking dead first thing."

"Well," replied Artemis with a wry grin, "I guess you'll just be 'Sailor Walking Dead' if any Youma show up!"

"Don't push it, kitty!" Minako said with a scowl.

"Just kidding!" laughed Artemis, "Now, if you don't mind, what do ya say we head home, okay? Pneumonia isn't on my shopping list today!"

"Sure," responded Minako, "I guess my energy levels are low enough without catching the flu..."

The next day, Minako and Artemis arrived at school an hour and a half early, and as promised, Minako was only half awake as the two sat upon a bench near the front gates waiting for Yuriko to arrive.

"So, what's the plan, Artemis-kun?" Minako inquired with a yawn.

The cat glanced around as various other early risers milled about. "I think we have a fairly good vantage point right here," the cat replied, "We can probably just stay put for now."

"Sounds like a clam," muttered Minako, her eyes half closing warily before suddenly leaping to her feet, half scaring Artemis to death. "Yuriko-chan," she whispered under her breath.

"What-! Where-!" the cat exclaimed trying to look in all directions at once.

"Over there," Minako answered as Yuriko walked slowly towards them, her eyes downcast.

"Yuri-chan!" Minako called, as the girl got closer.

"Oh! Minako-san, greetings and salutations," she replied sadly,  
stopping a few feet away, barely meeting Minako's gaze, "I, I'm so sorry about yesterday..."

"It's okay," assured Minako, stepping over to Yuriko, and putting her hands on her friend's shoulders, "I'm glad it happened. It just makes it easier to tell you, Yuri-chan... That I'm falling in love with you."

As their eyes met, Minako could see tears starting to form in Yuriko's eyes, before spilling down her cheeks. "Minako-san, I-" she whispered,  
choosing her words carefully, "I've loved you since I first saw you in the newspaper in Kyoto. And as much as I had dreamed that you'd feel the same for me. I, I just don't want to wind up hurting you..."

"Oh!" replied Minako, feeling a little unnerved, "You fell in love with me due to the pictures I did when I was modeling for those Sailor V publicity shots? Wow, I guess I shouldn't have been quite so self-conscious about my appearance!"

"Um, no," continued Yuriko, shaking her head slowly, "That's not what I meant..." She reached into her carrying case and pulled out a scrapbook. Yuriko flipped through several pages as Minako reluctantly let go of her shoulders.

"This is what I meant," Yuriko replied, "Not publicity shots,  
Minako-san. I meant, the real thing."

Minako's eyes widened for a moment as she saw a newspaper article; cut out, and pasted to one page in the book. The picture was of the 'real'  
Sailor Venus, firing off a Crescent Beam, with an old headline mentioning something about her stopping a bank robbery. Minako thought quickly,  
knowing that her Sailor Senshi armor also altered her appearance in such a way as to give her a level of anonymity. But still feeling worried that perhaps her vanity had finally gotten her in trouble, and that Minako's 'impersonating' Sailor V had finally blown her cover.

"Minako-san, it's all right," came Yuriko's nervous tone, "I know... about you. It's a talent I have. But I've never told anyone! I promise,  
I'm the only one who knows. And when I found out that you went to school here, I couldn't help but ask my 'Mother' to transfer me here, seeing as we were going to move to Tokyo anyway. But now I'm afraid that I'm endangering you. I'm afraid of hurting you Minako-chan."

"Yuri-chan," Minako replied, taking the girl's face in her hands and tilting her head up, "How do you think you could hurt me? What don't I know?"

Yuriko took hold of both of Minako's hands, lowering them. "Seeing through your disguise is something that I've always been able to do. Along with my other talent..." Yuriko explained sadly.

"Other talent?" inquired Minako, her pulse racing as they spoke.

Yuriko nodded and continued. "Yes, I call it 'Hiding in Plain Sight"  
she explained, "That's why I can disappear so easily. People just subconsciously ignore or forget me for a little while. Just like we did the other day."

"Oh!" laughed Minako, feeling relieved, "So that's all! You're and Esper!"

Yuriko glanced back up at Minako and put her arms around her friend. "Please," she implored, "just hold me for a little while, my dearest Minako-chan. We're shielded from view by my talent, but after you here what I have to tell you. You'll hate me forever."

Minako hugged Yuriko, and the girl squeezed her tightly in return. "What is it, my love?" Minako inquired softly, savoring the sensation of Yuriko's warmth against her own basking in the feeling of freedom of expression afforded by the girl's psi-power.

"I, I..." stammered Yuriko, beginning to cry on Minako's shoulder.

"It's okay," she soothed, "You don't have to tell me all of your secrets right away... Even though you seem to know most of mine..."

"Only some," admitted Yuriko guiltily, "but especially the one that I have no right to know."

"Shh, it's okay, Yuri-chan," Minako whispered, "It was bound to happen sooner or later someone was eventually going to see through my disguise when I'm out stomping Youma-"

"That's not it," interrupted Yuriko, shaking her head sadly,  
"Minako-chan, have you ever tasted honey?"

"Yes," she answered questioningly.

"Well, when I kissed you-" began Yuriko.

"How very poetic..." replied Minako, hugging her friend appreciatively,  
and blushing profusely.

"No, you misunderstand," Yuriko continued, "it was more than just your kiss..."

Minako waited for the girl to finish, but Yuriko only shook her head. "Maybe later," offered Minako reassuringly, "We have our whole lives ahead of us. But I should tell you. I have some friends stopping by here for lunch today, and-"

"F-friends?" stammered Yuriko, looking imploringly into Minako's eyes,  
"Um, can we meet them right here, by any chance?"

Minako nodded giving her a questioning look. "Sure, but why?" she inquired.

Yuriko turned away and shrugged. "I, I'd just feel better about meeting new people in an as public place as possible. That's all," she answered nervously.

"I understand," replied Minako with a smile, ands leaned forward to kiss Yuriko.

She turned back and tilted her head slightly before meeting Minako's lips with unbridled enthusiasm. The two stood silently for several moments; simply holding one another, enjoying the comfort provided the touch of each other's kiss. But suddenly Minako felt a warm drop of moisture touch her lips.

She opened her eyes, and saw that Yuriko was crying. "I, I'm sorry,  
Minako-chan," Yuriko said sadly as she pulled away, causing Minako' heart to sink, "But I don't want to hurt you..." Yuriko then broke away completely, and tore off into the crowd of passing students, once again,  
disappearing.

"OH!" there you are!" exclaimed Artemis, running over to Minako as she stood staring off into space, the feeling of euphoria leaving her a little dazed, "Where did you two go? It's like you just vanished!"

"Paradise..." muttered Minako softly, unconsciously licking her lips,  
and stilling feeling Yuriko's touch upon them, as she tasted her tears, "I never thought that it would be such a sad place."

"Yuriko-chan," chuckled Artemis rhetorically before noticing the look in Minako's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong, kid?"

"Um... They're not salty," Minako said wonderingly.

"What aren't?" the cat inquired.

"Yuri-chan's tears..." Minako answered, and a chill ran down Artemis'  
spine...

Minako spent the morning feeling terribly alone, as for some reason,  
Yuriko failed to attend any of their mutual classes. So, when lunchtime finally came around, Minako immediately rushed outside to where Artemis was waiting for her.

The cat looked up at her with a grim smile and motioned towards the street. "They'll be here soon," he said quietly, "But are you gonna be okay? You look pale."

Minako shrugged. "Maybe," she responded, sitting down on the bench, "I have NO idea where Yuriko is, though. She wasn't in school this morning."

Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, there goes that plan I guess..." he muttered.

Minako looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "Then I guess that's it then," she commented sadly, "She's guilty by reason of omission. The others will assume that Yutichan ran when she found out that they were on to her. Now they'll hunt her down... and end it..."

"Minako-chan," Artemis said guiltily, "That's not what's going to happen. I'm sure she'll turn up. And then we can go from there. We'll just wait for her-"

"And what if Yuri-chan IS the Youma!" demanded Minako, "What then..?"

"We'll deal with that possibility, when, and if it comes to that"  
Artemis answered, hating the way this was hurting Minako, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's all just a coincidence. I mean, any evidence that there is against her is purely circumstantial. I'm sure that neither of you has anything to worry about."

Minako just shook her head, thinking over Yuriko's words earlier that day, wondering what Yuriko had so desperately wanted to tell her but just couldn't. "I just wish that Yuriko was here to defend herself," Minako muttered, "so that we could prove her innocence."

Artemis turned away, and noticed the approaching figures of Rei, Ami. In Ami's arms was nestled Luna, and all three wore grim expressions upon their faces. They noticed Minako and Artemis almost immediately, and rushed over.

"I think that we should tell you this right off, Minako-chan," replied Luna.

"Oh?" inquired Minako, without looking up from her contemplation of the ground at her feet.

"Well, it's just that we found a very old news paper article from Kyoto," explained Ami, pulling out a photocopied newspaper article, and handing it to Minako, "We thought that it was only fair that we told you."

Minako looked up, and took the paper without a word. She stared blankly at it for several long seconds, before her eyes went wide, and began tearing up. The headline read, "Family of Honor's Student Slain. Daughter Presumed Kidnapped". The picture associated with the article was of Yuriko. Minako shuddered slightly, but continued reading. It went on to say that Yuriko's parents were slain in their beds, and that all that was found of Yuriko were some torn bedclothes and signs of a struggle.

Minako dropped the paper and stared blankly forward in silence. "I'm sorry, Minakochan," Ami said quietly, putting her hand on Minako's shoulder for emotional support, "If you need to talk..."

"It's not your fault," whispered Minako, feeling cold all over.

"So what now?" Artemis asked Luna quietly.

The cat shrugged. "I guess we should find out where she lives," replied Luna, "It's still possible that there's more to this than we're seeing. Some Youma do keep humans as slaves for extended periods. Sometimes using them like livestock, feeding from them when hunting is too dangerous to be worth the bother. Yuriko-san may still just be an innocent victim in all of this."

Minako shuddered at Luna's words. The thought of some vile Youma using Yuriko as a food supply filling her with contempt. But still, there was the possibly that Yuriko had been brought across by the Youma instead. She could have been lying about being an Esper, her abilities could very well have been Youma powers. But Minako tried not to think about that.

"I, I think I need to be alone, guys..." she commented, feeling a little sick, "If you think that it's for the best go and check out the school's records for her address. But, promise me this. If she IS a Youma, I don't want to be there when you guys... End it..."

"We understand," replied Luna solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Minako-chan," Ami said again, as her friend turned and walked away.

"I know," Minako said forlornly leaving them standing by the gates...

Minako found the tree she would often meet Artemis, and leaned against it. She let out a long sigh, and looked up into the ginkgo's foliage. "You can come out now," she said evenly to the empty air.

"How-? How did you know?" came Yuriko's startled voice from behind her.

"Lucky guess," responded Minako, turning to see Yuriko leaning against the opposite side of the tree, her arms folded across her chest.

"Minako-chan, I-I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you-" began Yuriko.

"But I guess I'm just getting used to you hiding things from me"  
interrupted Minako, "So, what's the whole story? Just tell me. At this point I can take anything."

Yuriko took a deep breath before pushing herself away form the ginkgo tree and moved to face Minako. "A long while ago she came looking for a daughter. Someone to carry on Her legacy. It was because of my being an Esper that She chose me," Yuriko explained, her deep green eyes seeming distant as she spoke, "But I wasn't quite what she'd bargained for. I'm not like her. I refuse to be... Anyway, a while ago, I heard about Sailor V. I became quite a fan of hers... So I tried to find out everything I could about her. Until eventually, I found myself quite in love with you,  
Minako-chan. Then, when I found out that you lived in Tokyo, I begged and pleaded with Her to relocate us. I made up all kinds of excuses. And made a few scarifies... But we moved here. And now I've finally met you in person, I think I know what I really want. But first I just want you to know, that I never told her anything about you, my love. You're safe from her, but I'm not. And that's why- That's why I want you to end this. Soon..."

Minako met her gaze and took Yuriko's hand. "I promise," she said,  
"That I'll take care of this creature that's been using you. And then no one will hurt you. Not ever again, my dearest Yuriko."

Yuriko shook her head. "No, Minako-chan," she replied sadly, "There's more to this than you think..."

Minako's heart sank as the painful realization sunk in completely. "Then you're a- A-" she stammered, unable to get the words out.

"Minako," sobbed Yuriko, taking Minako in her arms and crying onto her shoulder, "Please, if you truly love me, don't say it. Please just don't say those awful words."

Minako closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears, clenching her fists as she felt her anger build. She felt angry with herself for not accepting the truth sooner, and felt mad at the universe for never allowing her a "normal" relationship, she was consumed with hatred for the inhuman,  
twisted creature that had ruined Yuriko's life forever.

"So, what happens now?" she asked, through gritted teeth, putting her arms carefully around her friend, no longer caring about the consequences of close contact with Yuriko.

I want you to end this," Yuriko whispered almost inaudibly in Minako's ear, "I can't keep going on this way. Being something less than human,  
sustaining myself by drinking Her corrupted energy..."

"So, she did 'bring you across' then..?" commented Minako, suddenly experiencing a terrible calm.

"Yes," admitted Yuriko, sobbing and releasing new tears, "and that's why- why I was so afraid to spend too much time with you. Just in case I-  
hurt you. But please, Minakochan, believe me when I say that I've never hurt anyone. I could never. Infact, the strange thing is, is that I require a victim who's willing. That's one reason why I've had to stay with Her. So that I could have someone to feed from and not have to worry.  
But now, now I just want it all to end. And I... Really do want you to know, that I DO love you, Minako. Honestly, I do. And that's why I want it to be you. I want you... To kill me."

Minako's entire body tensed up, and she held Yuriko tighter, as she felt the knot in her stomach twist. "No," she said softly, and with determination, "Yuri-chan, I can't do that... But I do believe you. Even though I know that my friends probably wouldn't. Even though I know that they'd probably just as soon kill you after they take out your 'Mother'. But I-! Just love you too much to hurt you!"

"But after they kill her, which, I've made almost certain will happen eventually, I'll starve to death," replied Yuriko, nuzzling Minako's neck beneath her thick hair.

"No," Minako replied resolutely, "I won't let that happen. You, you can feed from me."

"Minako-chan I couldn't! I can't!" Yuriko responded, trying to push away.

"You can just take a little. Whenever you need it," responded Minako,  
refusing to let Yuriko go.

"But I kinda inherited one of Her quirks," Yuriko said carefully, "The way I have to feed, I..."

"I know," Minako replied, blushing slightly, "You require intimate contact..."

"Yes, yes I do," admitted Yuriko looking embarrassed, "At times, only a kiss is required, but for a more precise and accurate feeding, more intense contact is required. Something about endorphins, I believe. But if I were to just continue taking energy through a kiss, I might accidentally take too much. Also, the person I feed from must consent wholeheartedly to the physical contact or all I get is a bad head ache."

"So, that's what happened the first time we kissed," pondered Minako.

"Yes," interrupted Yuriko guiltily, "I-I'm so sorry, but I was so hungry... She barely gives me enough to sustain myself."

"Shh, it's okay," Minako reassured her, rubbing Yuriko's back comfortingly, "I love you, Yuriko-chan, and I'll take care of you from now on. I don't care what it takes. You can feed form me. So long as you're careful, there shouldn't be any problems, right?"

"Minako-chan, I- I can't ask you to do that..." responded Yuriko,  
shaking her head, "What if, if you saw me in my other form?"

"It's okay," assured Minako, suddenly feeling a little nervous at the prospect of what she was suggesting, "I can handle anything if it means that we can be together, and that thing that did this to you pays for what she did to you."

Yuriko shuddered. "You have no idea... But I guess in some ways, I was using Her..." she replied with a touch of dread, "Anyway, I thank you for your sediments. Most times I can't bear to recall the thing's she makes me do in order to let me feed. She's so sick... And cruel..."

"Don't worry," Minako said as comfortingly as she could, letting Yuriko let out it all out, "The other Senshi will take care of it. And then you'll be free. I promise, I won't let them hurt you. Even if we have to run away together."

"Thank you, Minako-chan. But there's just one thing," Yuriko finally managed, looking into her friend's eyes searchingly, as Minako wiped away her tears, "I haven't fed since we kissed each other in the rain..."

In response Minako smiled and kissed her softly upon the lips. "Then I guess there's no time like the present," she replied nervously, "I think that we can get away with only a half day at school. And besides, I've been meaning to take you home for lunch."

Yuriko smiled weakly. "You are a beautiful person, Aino-sama. And far too generous..." she replied wistfully, "You're just far too good to me,  
and you're far more than I deserve."

Minako smiled and kissed Yuriko again, this time on her ear before hugging her again. "Hey," she said with a bit of a laugh, "I'm the Senshi of Love. And I love you. I guess I just want to make things better for you, dearest. I just want you to be happy, that's all."

Yuriko shook her head. "No," she replied, "I don't want you to do this only for me. It has to be for you as well. It wouldn't be right otherwise..."

Minako smiled. "There's a saying that says that at its most basic level, love is a selfish act," she explained, "We do things to make the one we love happy. Because when they're happy, they love us more. Thus, we get our needed emotional support, and they do things to make us happy, to make us love them more. It's a terribly vicious cycle, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you," Yuriko sighed contentedly, burying her face in Minako's hair, cutting herself off from the outside world completely, "For the first time in so long, I feel safe. Thank you, Minako-chan..."

"You're welcome, my love," Minako replied ...

Before too long, they both stood outside the front door of Minako's parent's apartment. Minako spent several nervous seconds fumbling for her keys, but eventually she managed to open the door. She then quickly stepped in to disarm the alarm, before ushering Yuriko inside.

"Come in! Come in!" she stammered nervously, shaking with excitement,  
unable to stop grinning like an idiot, "My parents won't be back 'till late. So we shouldn't have to worry too much."

"You sound like you're attempting to reassure yourself more than me"  
observed Yuriko in a subdued tone as she glanced around, and removed her shoes, but you're right we have all the time in the world."

Minako turned and took her hand. "I know," she said, with a smile, "But I've never done anything like this before."

Yuriko looked sad for a moment and replied, "In a way, neither have I.  
For I've never been with anyone that I've genuinely cared for, or cared about me."

"Oh," whispered Minako, putting her arms around Yuriko, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," Yuriko responded, "There's nothing you could have done to change that fact. But if you're willing to stay with me, Minako-chan, I know that I can put it all behind me..."

Minako nodded, reaching out to lock the door. "So, are you thirsty"  
she inquired, trying to lighten the mood, "Assuming that is, that you... can..."

Yuriko chuckled softly and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes," she responded, "I certainly can, and I am."

"Very well then," replied Minako conversationally, "I guess then that there's a whole lot more about you that I still have to learn."

"Don't you mean, 'about my kind'?" inquired Yuriko somewhat cynically.

"I-! That's not what I said..." Minako responded tensely.

"But it's what you were thinking. Wasn't it?" continued Yuriko, "And,  
I'll understand if you want to end this charade right now..."

"NO!" exclaimed Minako, desperately holding onto Yuriko, as tears formed in her eyes, "Yuri-chan, I love you. And I don't care what you are! It changes nothing..."

"Thank you," she replied in a quiet whisper with a slight smile, "I just needed to hear it from you. And yes, there is a lot you don't know yet. Perhaps this shall be a learning experience for the both of us. You can learn about... my kind. And I can learn what it's like to make love to someone I care for..."

"No," corrected Minako, putting a finger to Yuriko's lips, "Not make love 'to'. Make love 'with'."

Yuriko smiled and rested her head against Minako's shoulder for a moment, before pulling away, and holding both her hands. "Thank you," she said with a contented smile, leading Minako farther in to the apartment,  
"But right now, I am rather dehydrated."

"No problem," Minako replied and turned them both around to lead Yuriko to the kitchen.

Once there, she took out two glasses, and poured each of them a glass of orange juice. "I used to practically live on this," Yuriko commented as she gratefully accepted the drink, "Lately I've only been given water. But I still do need it, so that I don't dehydrate..."

"But you still enjoy the taste right?" inquired Minako hopefully.

Yuriko nodded in reply, looking thoughtfully down at the cool liquid.

"Then it's a sign of your humanity shining through," replied Minako,  
taking a sip of her juice.

"I suppose so," Yuriko replied thoughtfully smiling, "It's good to know that some one believes in me."

"And that someone loves you," added Minako, walking over to Yuriko and taking a deep sip of her orange juice before pressing her lips against the girl's.

Yuriko's eyes widened in surprise, but she slowly parted her lips as Minako kissed her. Minako found herself giggling a little, finding Yuriko caught off guard by what she had done. The girl almost gasped, tasting the cold, sweet orange juice upon her tongue, allowing some of it to dribble from between their joined lips as Minako tried not to laugh. Yuriko then sighed, and tilted her head to one side, as to allow Minako to kiss her properly, and almost gasped a second time, as a trickle of liquid made it's way down her neck and underneath her tunic.

The two carefully tried not to spill anymore as they parted their lips a little wider, swallowing slowly as their tongue cautiously met, and tentatively entwined. They both sighed contentedly, holding each other for several long moments as they drank up the last of their shared orange juice. Minako then pulled back slightly and carefully licked the sweet stickiness from Yuriko's lips.

Yuriko smiled mischievously as Minako tilted her head to kiss her again.  
"You missed a spot," she giggled, and glanced downward.

Minako paused, taking a second to put take both their glasses and place them the counter, noticing the almost invisible line of liquid that had made it's way from Yuriko's lips, down over her chin and neck, to disappear down the inside of her tunic.

Minako gulped, shaking a little nervously, as she became intensely aware of the small curves in the fabric of Yuriko's top. "I see," she replied,  
trying to focus her thoughts as Yuriko's breathing quickened, causing her chest to move in an appealing manner.

"It's still quite cold!" Yuriko gasped suddenly, grasping Minako's arms for support, bringing Minako back to reality.

She glanced up and met Yuriko's intense gaze. "Well then," she said in most sultry voice, "I guess I'll just have to warm you up, now won't I?"

Yuriko smiled, and bit her lower lip as she watched Minako slid her hands up under her tunic, before slowly pushing it upwards, her hands running over Yuriko's stomach. As Minako's hands moved slowly higher, she could feel goose bumps rising along Yuriko's soft skin.

"Nervous?" she asked, her own voice a being a little shaky. Yuriko nodded. "Somewhat," she replied, nodding slightly.

"Good!" teased Minako, and leaned forward to kiss her.

In response Yuriko moved to meet her half way, but Minako only aloud for the slightest touch before pulling away with mischievous smile. Yuriko gave her a hungry look, and leaned forward again, but Minako only giggled moving to one side, before kissing Yuriko playfully on the neck.

"It's not nice to tease..." Yuriko said in a serious tone, grasping both of Minako's shoulders firmly, as her eyes glowed slightly for the briefest of moments.

"I-!" began Minako; feeling startled by the reaction, but was suddenly interrupted by Yuriko's lips pressed firmly against her own.

Minako resisted for only a moment, before catching her breath. She sighed contentedly, Yuriko's tongue passing between their joined lips to find hers. Yuriko then turned Minako around and pushed her up against the wall, surprising her a little, but sending chills down her spine nonetheless.

Not to be out done, Minako continued her work on Yuriko's tunic, pushing it upwards as her hands carefully explored her lover's body until she could feel the fabric of Yuriko's simple bra beneath her fingertips. There was then a tense pause as they parted their lips long enough for Yuriko's top to be completely removed. She had to struggle a little to extricate herself from her sleeves, much to Minako's bemusement, but soon the garment was tossed onto the kitchen floor.

"Wow," whispered Minako under her breath, her hands on Yuriko's hips as she assessed the girl's proportions with an impressed look.

"I take it you approve," Yuriko inquired, tilting her head to one side and smiling invitingly, before reaching up and taking Minako's face in her hands and slowly pulling her friend towards her.

"Very much so..." admitted Minako, blushing profusely as her lips met Yuriko's.

As they kissed, she could feel Yuriko's hands slide back, over her ears and through her long silky hair. Minako smiled, moving down a little,  
feeling just a little less nervous with each kiss she placed upon Yuriko's pale neck on her path downwards.

All the while, Yuriko's hands were taking twin handfuls of Minako's abundant hair as she arched her back in response to her lover's kisses. She sighed softly as Minako reached her collarbone, pulling gently at Minako's hair, urging her ever downwards.

Minako chuckled to herself as she was pulled down and soon tasted the rouge dribble of orange juice that had left a sticky sweet trail down Yuriko's chest. She paused just long enough to bend her knees slightly,  
feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise in reaction to her nervousness, as she found herself within striking distance of Yuriko's breasts. She glanced down at the simple white bra the girl wore and kissed her just above it before glancing up at Yuriko.

"It's, it's okay," whispered Yuriko, her eyes closed tightly, with a look of desperate expectation upon her face, her fingers still urging Minako forward.

Minako took a deep breath, causing Yuriko's body to shiver slightly as Minako's warm breath ran across her exposed skin, before finding the courage to continue. Experimentally, Minako gave Yuriko's left breast a soft kiss through her bra, and glanced up to gage her reaction.

Yuriko's body seemed to tense up a little, pushing Minako's head back towards her. "Don't be scared," urged Yuriko, reaching around to undo the front facing clasp that held the garment closed.

Minako nodded slightly, and ran her lips over the hard little bump she found, before giving it a gentle nibble with her teeth. As she pulled back, though, Minako gasped once again, taking pause as Yuriko's bra fell away, completely revealing her torso.

"You're beautiful," Minako replied adoringly, leaned up to kiss Yuriko playfully on the chin, before dropping back down and wetting her lips in anticipation.

"Thank you," Yuriko responded, feeling somehow unworthy of the compliment, even if it was far from an exaggeration.

Minako returned to her task, carefully running her tongue down the trail of orange juice that had stopped pretty much between Yuriko's breasts,  
before giving her a kiss between them, causing Yuriko to giggle quietly.

"That tickles," she commented, as Minako's tongue then moved slowly and tentatively up and over the gentle curve of Yuriko's small breast.

Minako had to fight back a sudden shyness, though, as her tongue touched Yuriko's nipple, causing the girl to gasp suddenly. Minako gulped down her nervousness and continued, finding no reason to stop. As her tongue ran in slow tight circles around the girl's hardened nipple, Minako ran her hands up higher, over Yuriko's flat stomach before running her fingers over the soft firmness of Yuriko's firm breasts.

Minako was so involved, almost fascinated by the way Yuriko's body responded to her slightest touch, that she barely noticed the way Yuriko was now tugging at the bottom of her tunic, bringing the garment up to just under Minako's arms.

Minako gave a slight sigh of contentment as Yuriko's hands copied her movements, cupping the firm round orbs of Minako's bosom as she squeezed Yuriko's small, pink nipples between her fingers, and gave one of them a careful nibble.

"I thought- I thought you said you'd never done this before Minako-chan..." teased Yuriko breathlessly, her knees suddenly feeling weak.

Minako blushed a little and smiled. "I'm just doing what I like having done," she admitted, straightening up to face Yuriko before allowing her tunic to be removed.

"That makes sense," commented Yuriko thoughtfully, admiring her friend's half naked form, "But, I was wondering... Can we move this to your room?"

"Of course," assured Minako, brushing her fingers across Yuriko's cheek,  
thus letting the girl kiss her fingers affectionately.

Minako sighed contentedly, and put her arms around Yuriko. "Okay, she replied with a smirk, "Let's go before I forget where it is!"

Yuriko giggled a little and shook her head in amusement. "It must be nice to have your own room," she commented as Minako lead her by the hand down the hall.

"I take it take that you currently live in less than pleasant accommodations..." Minako inquired solemnly.

"Indeed," her friend replied simply, sadness showing in her voice and a distant look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuri-chan," Minako replied, taking Yuriko in her arms, "I didn't mean to dredge that up again."

"It's okay," whispered Yuriko, resting her head on Minako's shoulder as they stopped just inside Minako's bedroom, thankful for the small comfort she found in the simple act, "It's my fault. But, I was hoping in some way... That just being with you would make me forget it all."

"Some times we just need to forget our lot in life," replied Minako,  
running her fingers up and down Yuriko's spine, applying a little pressure with her fingertips to relieve some of her friend's tension.

"But I can't forget it all," Yuriko said with determination, "I can't just deny what I am. And maybe I shouldn't."

"So long as you don't deny what you were," replied Minako, "And what you still are."

"Well, my other form isn't exactly esthetically pleasing, my dear"  
commented Yuriko sadly, "And it's a concern of mine that if you were ever to see it, that you would be afraid of me... And you won't love me any more."

Minako shook her head. "No, Yuri-chan," she whispered in reply, her lips close to Yuriko's ear, "You're beautiful in any form. A few cosmetic changes aren't going to change my feelings towards you. So long as when.  
When I'm old and gray... You'll still be willing to love me."

"Absotively," Yuriko answered, and moved her head to face Minako with moisture in her eyes, "I shall always love you. For what right do I have to judge you when I'm the only monster here."

"No..." assured Minako, wiping away Yuriko's tears away with the backs of her fingers, "Just because your tears are saltless, and you need to make love with me in order just to survive, doesn't mean that you're not a caring, kind, compassionate, beautiful human being. And as I said, I love you. No matter what."

Yuriko smiled and kissed Minako lightly upon the lips. "Thank you again," she said, "Especially for putting up with me."

Minako shook her head slowly. "Hey," she said with a grin, "It's all part of the job."

"Being the Senshi Of Love?" inquired Yuriko, cheering up somewhat.

"You bet!" laughed Minako, spinning both of them around 180 degrees before letting go of Yuriko and sitting down on the bed, "I guess one of the privileges, though, is the ability to fall in love fairly easily. Especially with someone like you. Even though it's so new... So different... So wonderful!"

Minako let herself fall backwards onto the bed, and smiled as Yuriko moved to lean over her, supporting herself on her hands. "And there are certain advantages to my condition as well," admitted Yuriko, blushing a little.

"Oh?" inquired Minako, arranging Yuriko's long braids so that they hung down on either side of her pretty face, as opposed to trailing off behind her as they normally did.

Yuriko watched her movements for a moment, before smiling mischievously as she slowly leaned forward. Minako gasped as she took the front facing clasp of Minako's bra in her teeth and pulled up slightly. Yuriko then closed her mouth around the clasp for a moment, as Minako could see a look of concentration on her face before the bra popped open.

"Wow!" exclaimed Minako in amazement, as Yuriko seemed to take another moment to make some kind of adjustment to the inside of her mouth with her tongue, "That's some trick! How'd you do it?"

"Nimble tongue..." commented Yuriko, glancing around nervously before meeting Minako's gaze long enough for her pretty emerald green eyes to glow slightly with an eerie luminescence for a brief second, and tried desperately not to laugh.

"Should I be afraid?" asked Minako teasingly as Yuriko stood up and began undoing the buttons on the side of her skirt.

Yuriko glanced up and smiled. "Depends," she purred, "Are you afraid of trying something knew?" She took no small amount of pleasure in the look she got from Minako as the remainder of her uniform fell about her ankles.

Minako dropped her head back upon her bed, and covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment at her suddenly strong feeling of arousal.  
All the while, she could hear Yuriko sitting down on her knees upon the floor followed by her friend's hands upon her ankles, sliding her socks off before moving slowly up her athletic calves to her knees.

"Oh!" gasped Minako in surprise at the unfamiliar touch of Yuriko's soft nimble fingers pressing against her skin lightly as her skirt was slowly pushed up, causing her pulse to race as she realized what Yuriko had in mind, "I-! Um!"

Yuriko stopped immediately, removing her hands, and letting the girl's skirt fall mostly back into place. "I'm sorry, Minako-chan," came Yuriko's concerned apology, "If... If I've done something to offend you..."

"No! No, not at all," assured Minako, sitting up, "That's not it, it's just all so new to me, and I've never had anyone do THAT to me before. That's all. I got a little nervous for a second is all."

"Oh, I see," pondered Yuriko thoughtfully with an odd look crossing her face, "Then I am honored to be the first person that you allow to help you to experience this one simple joy that you've denied yourself all this time, Minako-san..."

Minako chuckled softly, kissing Yuriko on the forehead teasingly before falling back down again. "You're NOT in school right now, Agasha-sama"  
she laughed, taking Yuriko's hand, and giving it a squeeze, "You needn't be so formal."

Yuriko looked away for a moment, staring out the window. "I know," she said, trying to explain, "But it's like I said the other day in the rain. I don't like loosing control. And my manner of speaking is part of way that I maintain that control. Even my hairstyle is an element of my self-control, and my victory over my... Dark side. And my less than human urges..."

"Oh, I see," commented Minako, struggling back up to a sitting position yet again, "I'm sorry. I didn't know... But surely there are times when you just have let go. Like maybe when you... You know..."

Yuriko shook her head slightly. "No," she answered quite simply, "I've never allowed myself to experience THAT sensation. I'm concerned as to what will happen if I ever do..."

"Fireworks, my love," replied Minako, raising Yuriko's hand to her mouth and each of the girl's delicate finger tips in turn, "And I am honored to be the first person that you allow to help you to experience this one simple joy that you've denied yourself all this time, Yuriko-chan."

"Hey," replied Yuriko with a smile, "You didn't mess up saying that."

Minako grinned as Yuriko turned to meet her gaze. "It thumbs and grows!" she laughed.

"You did that on purpose!" Yuriko chuckled.

"Ask me no questions, I sell you no flies!" Minako exclaimed, bursting out laughing and burying her face in her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment at being so silly.

Yuriko shook her head, finding it strange that her smile refused to fade. "I... I guess you're keeping your promise, Minako-chan," she replied, with an odd feeling of contentment.

"Of course," Minako replied, placing Yuriko's hand upon her knee once more, "Now then, I seem to recall that you were in the middle of showing me something new, my love?"

Yuriko smiled shyly. "Of course," Yuriko responded, moving back down,  
and repeating her previous motions, placing her pale hands against Minako's ankles and slowly moving them upwards, all the while maintaining eye contact, and savoring the soft feel of Minako's skin beneath her fingers.

Minako swallowed nervously, a chill running down her spine as Yuriko reached her previous stopping point at her knees. This time, though,  
Minako moved them apart as her skirt was brought up, and Yuriko gave each of her knees an affectionate kiss, running her hands ran along Minako's well-toned thighs.

Minako leaned back as far as she could, biting her lower lip and arching her back, barely noticing her own soft sighs as Yuriko kissed her way up,  
over her inner thighs in an alternating pattern of soft kisses. In response, Minako ran her hands along the twin braids that Yuriko's hair was tied in and took hold of the ends, tugging at them and urging Yuriko towards more intimate areas, as her legs hung off the end of the bed.

Yuriko giggled a little, tasting the needful urgency of Minako's desire with other senses that she only she herself dimly understood, as the girl unfastened her skirt and shuffled it down past her knees. Yuriko took advantage of this, and after a few seconds of patiently waiting for Minako to extricate herself from the garment, she shuffled forward on her knees.  
Their naked skin then touched for the first time, sending chills through both of them, as Yuriko descended upon Minako, placing gentle kisses against her labia through her panties.

Minako gasped in response, partially unraveling Yuriko's braids as she pulled at their ties, allowing the girl's dark hair to fall partially free,  
as she moved her legs a little farther apart. Yuriko paused for a moment as she tugged playfully at Minako's panties, pulling them slowly down as she slid the tip of her tongue carefully over the soft, sensitive skin that she was gradually exposing.

"I think you're going to drive me completely over the edge just with pure expectation!" murmured Minako, her breathing becoming more labored, as she tried to keep herself from squirming.

"It's much more fun that way," commented Yuriko slyly, watching the expression on Minako's face change with near fascination as she pulled the girl's undergarments over her knees and off her athletic legs.

Minako smiled, panting slightly to catch her breath before Yuriko could start up where she left off, and used a pillow to prop her head up so that she could watch. "Of course, that just means that I'll have to do the same to you later..." she commented lustily.

"I would certainly hope so," Yuriko replied innocently, looking down at Minako before weaving her tongue over Minako's naked skin once again.

Minako drew in a deep breath, digging her nails into Yuriko's shoulders as the girl's tongue finally found its way to her hardened clit. Yuriko couldn't help giggle as Minako held her breath as a tongue touched her clit for the first time.

Minako let out a long sigh as the tension she felt was finally released with the gentle touch of Yuriko's soft tongue. Watching with great interest, her mind swimming in ecstasy, Minako took twin fistfuls of her bed sheet when she felt the way Yuriko wove her tongue teasingly around and around her clit, avoiding it by mere millimeters, after licking it but once.

"Oh! I think you're teasing me way to much!" Minako replied, moaning softly under her breath as Yuriko's tongue sent little sparks of pleasure through her synapses.

"I know," responded Yuriko with a wide grin before covering the entire area with her mouth and sucking hard against it, all the while licking maddeningly at Minako's clit. She ran the tip of her tongue around it as close to the bottom as possible, before making swift tight circles upon the top of it while pushing down hard with her tongue.

Minako pushed her head hard against the pillow, her eyes shut tightly,  
as the semifamiliar sensation spread through her. Minako cried out joyously as she felt her insides convulse and the building finally let go as her emotionally charged release took hold her.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, as her whole body spasmed. Her breathing becoming gasping shrieks through gritted teeth, as Yuriko watched her performance appreciatively, her teeth carefully giving Minako's hyper-sensitive clit a gentle nibble before giving it a soft kiss, and moving up to hold Minako in her arms as the girl came down.

"Thank you," Minako whispered as her almost musical sighs and gasps faded away to slow deep breaths, and opened her eyes to brush Yuriko's now loose hair away from her pretty face.

"I'm not quite finished yet," Yuriko said softly, before reaching back with her right hand, and running two fingers through the moistness that she found between Minako's legs.

"Oh-! I-!" exclaimed Minako, her eyes going wide.

"Shh..." soothed Yuriko; kissing her gently up the lips to silence her for a moment, "Just relax... Don't be afraid, and just let go..."

"But I just di-!" exclaimed Minako, feeling one of Yuriko's slender fingers begin to slowly slide its way up inside her to the second knuckle.  
Minako somehow found the strength to put her arms around her lover and bit lightly into her shoulder as she caught her breath.

Yuriko continued, though, kissing Minako's neck as her finger wove its way nimbly around inside of her, slowly pushing farther in every few moments. Minako gasped and leaned forward to kiss Yuriko full upon the lips, savoring the sensation of the slow, careful penetration of Yuriko's finger.

It explored around inside of her for several eternal moments, as Minako's inner walls clamped tightly about it as it made seemingly impossible movements, bringing Minako closer yet again. But, as the pressure built inside of her, Yuriko began pulling back, causing Minako to break off their kiss and give her a mildly hurt look before she saw the girl smile and bring her wetted finger up to eye level.

Minako gave her a somewhat suspicious look as Yuriko smiled a little shyly before leaning on her left arm for support, and touching her finger to Minako's lips, spreading the wetness across them. Minako's eyes widened in surprise, blushing profusely.

"Don't be afraid," whispered Yuriko encouragingly, before drawing her finger back, putting into her own mouth before suckling it, and sighing contentedly.

Minako gave a sideways glance and smiled shyly as she carefully licked her lips. "Oh!" she whispered under her breath in surprise, "I, I never knew..."

"That you had such pleasant body chemistry?" inquired Yuriko with a smile, "Well, you do. And from my point of view it's amplified We do have rather improved senses after all..."

Minako nodded and met Yuriko's gaze, before going back to almost absentmindedly untangling the girl's hair. Combing her fingers through it affectionately, as Yuriko lay beside her, their legs still in a bit of a tangle.

"I could tell that you did by just sitting next to you in class," she admitted, sliding to one side of Minako and tracing a line down Minako's neck with her index finger, chuckling slightly as Minako caught her breath when the girl's finger continued lightly downwards, passing between her breasts.

Yuriko glanced at Minako's face and found her friend watching intently as she placed a hand upon Minako's sternum. Yuriko sent her fingers over the soft skin of Minako's endowment, slowly revealing the girl's breasts,  
one at a time, by moving the cups of her bra, until after a few long tense moments, leaving Minako naked before her.

"I sincerely hope that you never grow wary of my affection, my love"  
whispered Yuriko, running just her fingertips lazily across Minako's breasts, and watching the way her small pink nipples hardened to Yuriko's touch.

"Never..." promised Minako with a bit of concern in her voice, but no lack of sincerity or passion, "You've captured my heart, and shown me a joy that I'd never contemplated... I can't imagine how anyone could ever let you go..."

"Thank you, Minako-chan," Yuriko said quietly, leaning down so that she could kiss Minako, while sliding the straps of the girl's bra off her shoulders, one at a time.

"No problem," Minako said with a smile, holding the back of Yuriko's head, and urging her forward once again.

Yuriko complied quite willingly, moving down to kiss Minako, but instead, moved her head slightly, and kissed her neck. "Are you teasing me?" Minako asked slyly, as Yuriko shuffled down just a little.

"You'll see," promised Yuriko with a smile, "Just relax..."

Minako took a deep breath, and nodded, tensing slightly in anticipation as Yuriko's hand was suddenly placed upon her knee. Yuriko barely noticed the way that Minako held her breath, though, as she carefully placed her lips around Minako's right nipple and began suckling gently.

Minako moaned softly, and Yuriko increased the suction, using a small portion of her Youma abilities to maintain the effect, as her tongue traced a slow circular pattern around the captive nipple. All the while, Yuriko's hand slid up from Minako's knee, giving the girl's firm thigh muscles a gentle squeeze as it moved upward.

Minako exhaled loudly, as the sensations sent tingling chills down her spine and gripped Yuriko's shoulder for support as the girl moved on top of her. "Move up a little," urged Yuriko, ending her affectionate assault upon Minako's small breast for a moment, as she tried to rearrange their positioning by kneeling at the end of the bed as Minako moved closer to the headboard.

"Sorry for the delay," Yuriko commented, this time putting both hands upon Minako's knees, and moving them both forward over her friend's firm,  
athletic thighs, "I'm just not thinking that far ahead, I guess."

"You're just nervous, 'tis all," assured Minako, stretching out on the bed invitingly "But then again, so am I..."

"Then I'll just have to relax you a little," replied Yuriko, almost thoughtfully, her fingertips suddenly touching lightly against Minako's labia, causing the girl to cry out suddenly.

"Oh, dear-!" her partner gasped, causing Yuriko to chuckle a little as Minako's body quivered beneath her, "Please, keep going-!"

Yuriko nodded, and carefully ran just her index finger up and down either side of the opening before moving slightly to press it gently forward. Minako gritted her teeth and nodded slightly, reaching down to hold onto Yuriko's forearms as her friend's finger made slow careful circles, pushing slowly ever forward.

Yuriko felt a little guilty, as she could taste Minako's life energy through every pour of her body that touched Minako's even slightly. But it was a peculiar Youma sense in her fingertip that screamed out in hunger as Minako's body squeezed tightly around the digit while it attempted to penetrate deeper.

"Don't stop-!" gasped Minako through gritted teeth as her body shuddered before letting out a single prolonged exasperated shriek as she flooded her lover's probing finger.

Yuriko gasped loudly, unable to keep from stealing a single drop of Minako's Life Force at the point of ecstasy. She savored the taste of her lover's emotions with senses that no mortal possessed, as she continued her sensual onslaught, weaving her finger deeper inside Minako, and quietly noting the effect that her friend's active life style had had on her anatomy.

"Oh! How ever did you manage that!" Minako moaned, opening her eyes,  
as Yuriko leaned forward and smile down at her.

"Too be honest, I kinda used an ability or two," admitted Yuriko, her long black hair spilling down over Minako's body, inadvertently caressing her gently, "I also couldn't help taking just a little... I'm sorry."

"No, no, my love," soothed Minako, reaching up to hold the side of Yuriko's face, for a moment forgetting the finger that was still wriggling slowly inside of her, "It's alright."

"I just don't want to take advantage of you. That's all," replied Yuriko, a little guiltily, tilting her head slightly, and kissing the palm of Minako's hand.

"Then maybe I'll just have to take a little more control of the situation, them," chuckled Minako, reaching back down, and holding Yuriko's wrist with both hands, "Now, why don't you show me just what else you can do?"

Yuriko smiled lovingly and nodded.

"Oh," Minako added shyly, "And I should tell you. Sometimes I use 'two'..."

"Two?" inquired Yuriko, a little confused.

Minako hid her face with her hand as she blushed. "Think about it"  
she chuckled, feeling horribly embarrassed.

"Oh!" exclaimed Yuriko, suddenly catching on, feeling Minako's embarrassment through their skin contact, and sympathizing, "I see..."

Minako sighed, trying to relax, paying new attention to the sensation of inside of her. She then noticed that her friend's finger seemed to be moving in an almost impossible manner as Yuriko went about her task.

"I said you could use two, you know!" chuckled Minako, pulling Yuriko's hand by the wrist towards her.

"I have a better idea," Yuriko commented, somewhat mysteriously, her eyes shimmering slightly for a moment, before making a slight adjustment to her finger.

Minako's eyes widened as she felt Yuriko's finger slowly expand inside of her as it continued to move expertly in and out. "How-?" she gasped as her inner walls clung almost hungrily to the digit, and an odd feeling of pleasant "fullness" gripping Minako's attention.

"Do you have any other surprises for me?" Minako inquired as her mind began to drown in a coalescing haze of ecstasy for the third time.

"Um... Yes, yes indeed," Yuriko replied, somewhat nervously.

"Then show me!" pleaded Minako, almost yelling as her passion heightened, and she arched her back, in expectation of one final release.

Yuriko fought down her inhibitions, giving into some of her own body's desires, as well as Minako's. With the greatest of care, Yuriko made some minor adjustments to her tongue, and moved once again. She soon was lying on her stomach, propped up on one arm, half on the bed with her face mere inches from where her finger was doing its work. Yuriko then leaned in the short distance, and encircled Minako's clit with her mouth once more. This accomplished, Yuriko pressed the now modified end of her tongue against the hardened protuberance.

By this time Minako's vocabulary had be reduced to a long string of mostly incoherent gasps, intersplaced by long moans, and the occasional sigh. But the strange, although most overpoweringly pleasant sensation of Yuriko's tongue somehow suckling at her clit caught her off guard, causing Minako emit a sound that was nearly impossible for human vocal cords to perform. At the same time, Minako's eyes went wide as she grabbed twin fistfuls of Yuriko's hair, pulling her lover as close as possible, whist her body quivered and shook.

Yuriko closed her eyes, sighing contentedly and finally, lapping up the smallest portion of Minako's Life Energy, before basking in the delicious emotions that were practically emanating from her lover. The sounds escaping from Minako's mouth were the harmony to the music of her emotional output, as her energy levels increased dramatically at the point of sensual spasm.

Yuriko gave a frightened yelp, as she had to quickly fight the urge to shift completely when through special pores in her finger she lapped up the clear sticky juices that Minako's body was suddenly expelling. Yuriko closed her eyes tightly, as the excess Energy filled her, and she "tasted"  
the pure sweetness of Minako's Life Force in a larger volume than ever before. The sudden, almost sensual rush of Energy swamped Yuriko's senses,  
and she barely noticed the pain as she bit her tongue against her own sudden release. All the while a faint bioluminescence glowed from underneath her tightly closed eyelids, as the walls of Yuriko's iron clad self control were battered by desire. She desperately wanted to stop, as she moaned quietly, trying desperately not to cry out, but Yuriko's body refused to let her, not even for a moment to regain her composure, causing the poor Youma girl to come dangerously close to changing completely, and draining her dearest love completely dry.

Finally, though, Minako's series of exasperated gasps, shouts and cries of ecstasy died down, her body giving out as it finally attained the level of release it sought. With great relief, Yuriko drew back; still fighting against her partially satiated hunger, and began to remove her elongated,  
and expanded finger.

Minako cried out inadvertently, almost like a wounded animal as the wonderful sensation of Yuriko inside of her faded and her inner walls came together once more. Yuriko, who's breathing was more of a quiet panting,  
carefully replaced her finger with her still altered tongue, unable to resist just a little more of Minako's Life Energy.

Minako gasped half happily, half exhaustedly, before grabbing Yuriko's still altered finger, and drawing it up into her mouth. She moaned contentedly as she held Yuriko by the wrist, greedily suckling her own wetness from Yuriko's finger.

All the while, Yuriko watched Minako with great interest, finding it nearly impossible to stop the eerie emerald glow of her eyes, or revert her overly phallic looking finger back to normal. Instead, she gave in to her desires just a little, altering her tongue a bit more as it probed deeper into Minako, subtly undulating the muscle as it expanded in width and length to fill Minako once more.

Meanwhile, Minako slurped a bit as she almost absently sucked on Yuriko's finger while the Youma began to let her own secretions ooze slowly from her pores. Minako's eyes opened in surprise, as she tasted a fluid similar to her own, suddenly filling her mouth.

Minako gazed down at Yuriko; the girl's mouth pressed firmly against her. "How-!" gasped Minako for the hundredth time, pulling the digit from her mouth for a moment.

Yuriko only shrugged, her glowing eyes showing a hint of mischievousness, as she tried to look as innocent as possible. "Oh, never mind!" sighed Minako, feeling Yuriko's tongue probe her in impossibly wonderful ways, as her finger glistened with a new batch of tasty secretions, "I think I could get used to this!"

Yuriko sighed contentedly, as Minako began suckling her finger again,  
the wonderfully warm sensation of Minako's body against her altered finger and tongue soothing her hunger for Life Energy slightly, as a feeling of contentment filled her.

After several minutes, though, as Minako seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness, and her body began refusing to generate any more excess energy, Yuriko reluctantly retracted her tongue. Hiding it from view until it was fully in her mouth as not to scare her friend.

"Wow..." sighed Minako, practically paralyzed, as Yuriko withdrew her hand completely, and Minako took many long deep breaths, trying her best to stretch out, her body glistening with sweat, her long golden hair fanning out beneath her.

Yuriko sighed contently as she took in Minako's beauty for a moment, and almost didn't hear her whispered plea. "Please," she asked, "Hold me..."

Yuriko nodded, smiling lovingly as her eyes went back to normal, before sliding up on to the bed completely, and taking Minako into her arms. "Better?" she inquired, as Minako moved to kiss her.

"Yes, muchly," she responded, once their lips had parted, "That was.  
Indescribable..."

Yuriko blushed, as the two rolled onto their sides. "You're welcome,  
Minako-chan," she replied, with a guilty sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" inquired Minako, savoring the cool touch of Yuriko's skin against her overheated body. Yuriko shrugged, holding Minako a little closer. "I just feel guilty whenever I use my powers," she admitted, "That and I almost lost control that time... I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it."

"Shh, it's okay," soothed Minako, "It's okay, I wanted you to use your powers. I wanted to know what you could do. It was really great, and besides I 'd rather have you feed from someone who loves, you. As opposed to someone whose just using you..."

"Thank you," Yuriko replied, looking into Minako's pale blue eyes.

"Besides," continued Minako, trying to change the subject, "A human's Energy levels go ways up during certain activities... So really, you could probably siphon off quite a bit without too many ill effects."

Yuriko smiled. "I suppose so," she conceded, "And yes, I am happy to have someone. Besides her. She 'tastes' akin to... Um, sour milk, I believe. So really, loosing you would be the end of me."

"Not a chance of that happening!" assured Minako, brushing Yuriko's hair from her eyes, "And soon, we'll take care of that cold hearted monster that stole your life from you."

Yuriko nodded. "Thank you, again, Minako-chan," Yuriko whispered,  
holding her closer.

"Oh, and before I forget," continued Minako, pulling away from Yuriko a few inches, "I should return the favor..."

"Oh?" inquired Yuriko with a trace of suspicion.

"Yes," whispered Minako, leaning back in to kiss her passionately upon the lips while running her fingers down Yuriko's spine.

The girl sighed contentedly in response, going somewhat limp in Minako's arms, allowing herself to be pushed gently onto her back. But all too soon Minako broke off their kiss in order to catch her breath, and Yuriko could sense her nervousness.

"Just do what you feel," replied Yuriko encouragingly, "Just follow your instincts."

Minako nodded with a shy smile, and gave Yuriko the slightest of kisses upon the lips before slowly kissing down her neck. All the while, Minako's hands moved experimentally across Yuriko's body, enjoying the softness of her skin, and envying the way the girl didn't seem to sweat. Infact, there was a slight coolness to her skin that made Minako's temperature to a more comfortable level.

But Minako's thoughts became less esoteric as her lips kissed between Yuriko's breasts causing her friend to quietly take a handful of her hair and coax her towards one of her hardened nipples.

Minako complied willingly, and began making the same slow circles with her tongue that Yuriko had used on her. The tip of her tongue barely touching Yuriko's skin, as she spiraled her way towards the center, until finally taking Yuriko's nipple carefully her teeth and nibbling it gently.

Yuriko sighed, arching her back, pulling Minako closer and causing her to inadvertently bite harder than she intended to. "Ohh!" gasped Yuriko,  
her voice attaining a higher pitch for a moment, as Minako desperately tried to pull her head back.

"I-I'm sorry!" she stammered, looking guiltily into Yuriko's partly closed eyes.

"No, it's okay," Yuriko said with a slight smile, "My pain threshold is substantially higher then you'd think. That and I regenerate..."

"Oh, I see," commented Minako slyly, "I guess I'll just have to keep that in mind!"

"Promises, promises..." chuckled Yuriko almost under her breath, as Minako moved her head back down, and put her lips back upon Yuriko's breast, and suckling as hard as she could, while bringing up her hand, to cup the opposite breast.

Minako then glanced up as she took the opposite nipple between two of her fingers, as applying pressure to Yuriko's breast with the others. She caught another glimpse of the slight glow in Yuriko's eyes, and Minako was certain that the girl's incisors grew slightly as she cried out as her nipple was squeezed between two of Minako's fingers, while nibbling,  
suckling upon, and running her tongue over the other.

"Don't you ever come up for air?" giggled Yuriko as the sensations that Minako's touch was invoking caused her human side to react in ways she had never truly experienced.

"Be thankful I'm not Ami-chan," replied Minako, stopping long enough to shuffle down a bit to give Yuriko's stomach a kiss, before taking a breast in each hand, and running her tongue slowly downwards, "She swims a lot. Probably can hold her breath for hour!"

Yuriko half laughed, half gasped as both her breasts her gently, but firm squeezed by Minako's hands, her fingers applying pressure in alternating patterns. "I-! I think I'm satisfied with you, my love"  
replied Yuriko, biting her lower lip, as Minako's tongue touched her clit.

"I'm glad," Minako replied sincerely, and gave the general area of Yuriko's hardened clit a deep kiss, before continuing to assault it with her tongue.

Yuriko, though, barely heard Minako's words; it was all that she could do to drown out most of the sensations that were filling her. There was no way that she was going to allow herself a complete loss of control, even though her body was screaming out for release. But Yuriko knew that if she were to attain orgasm, she probably wouldn't have the strength to resist the urge to change form completely.

Thankfully, though, just as Yuriko's quick breathing and quiet sighs and moans began to increase in pitch, Minako moved down again, her tongue tracing lines up and down Yuriko's labia.

"That was... so close..." Yuriko gasped as Minako's tongue slid inside of her at the same time she gave Yuriko's nipples a little squeeze.

Minako did her best to give a muffled response, but was far too involved in her sudden

surprise at the peculiar flavor that filled taste buds. It was superficially similar to her own, which she had thought was fairly pleasant, but Yuriko's body chemistry had conspired to make the girl simple indescribably delicious, even better than the peculiar secretions she had produced when Minako had suckled the girl's finger. Minako guessed that this was yet another of Yuriko's Youma powers but was far from concerned.

Instead, Minako let out a long sigh of contentment, settling in before sucking and licking up as much of Yuriko's secretions as possible. All the while, Yuriko was holding her hands, pushing Minako's finger closer together, and causing her nipples to be squeezed all the harder.

Soon, though, Yuriko's sense of self-control began to waver all the more. She desperately wanted Minako to stop, but she couldn't stop the Youma aspect of herself from continually enhancing the semi-sweet juices that Minako's was greedily lapping up. Every time Yuriko opened her mouth to tell Minako to stop, all that came forth was another cry of ecstasy, or another prolonged moan, or shriek of delight.

Without fully realizing everything that she was doing, Minako pulled back her right hand, and slid her index and middle fingers into Yuriko's wetness. At the same time placing her thumb against Yuriko's clit as she came up for air.

Minako then stared down, almost hypnotized by the sight of her fingers sliding in and out of Yuriko as her thumb rubbed against the girl's clit at the same time. Once she had caught her breath, Minako leaned back down and shared Yuriko's clit with her thumb, as Yuriko's whole body began to spasm.

Minako smiled somewhat in satisfaction as she felt Yuriko tighten around her probing fingers, as Yuriko tried to hold back the inevitable. "Mi-! Nako-!" she cried, her voice pleading as she grabbed Minako's hand and yanked it awkwardly away from between her legs, "S-Stop!"

It took a moment for Minako to comprehend what had just happened, as she stared a little numbly at her wetted fingers. She was then hit by a sudden sense of guilt, and Minako met Yuriko's gaze.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she stammered, noticing the look of almost pained concentration on Yuriko's face, "Did I hurt you!"

Yuriko shook her head, panting for a moment, trying to catch her breath,  
and reestablish control of herself. "No," she finally replied after a few tense moments, "It's just that... Just that I don't want to scare you."

"How-?" began Minako.

"If I allow myself to loose control completely I'll change," continued Yuriko, still feeling Minako's fingers inside of her as her frustrated body pleaded for more, "And I don't want you to be repulsed."

"But I won't be," assured Minako, taking Yuriko's hand and giving her knuckles a reassuring kiss, "I think you're beautiful inside and out. And a little metamorphosis isn't gonna change that, Yuri-chan."

Yuriko turned her head to one side, trying to hide the hunger in her eyes. "I can't ask you to continue," she replied sadly, "It wouldn't be right."

"Then don't," commented Minako, leaning down to give Yuriko's labia a long slow lick, sending her tongue partially inside to acquire more of her lover's flavor.

Yuriko's eyes went wide with not only with fear, but with awe at the sense of devotion that Minako was showing her, as well as Minako's courage to face the unknown. So Yuriko did her best to relax as Minako placed her hands on her thighs, gently pushing Yuriko's legs apart a bit more.

"Please forgive me, my love..." Yuriko whispered softly as the sensations began to overwhelm her once more, and this time, she simply gave in.

Minako barely noticed the change at first, closing her eyes tightly as her own body began to spasm at the wonderful feeling of pleasuring someone she deeply loved. So, she didn't notice the change in Yuriko's skin colour, as it began to take on a bluish tinge. Growing deeper and more pronounced as Yuriko finally found release. Minako barely noticed the way Yuriko's fingers extended as the wove their through her long silky hair. And the extra light from the green bioluminescence of Yuriko's eyes went quite unnoticed for some time.

"Minako-!" Yuriko cried out, pulling the girl as close against herself as she could, in order to have Minako's probing tongue as deep inside of her as possible at the point of final ecstasy.

In response, Minako sucked as hard as she could, trying desperately to drain Yuriko completely as her tongue began to feel as though it were going to wear out. Then, much to Minako's satisfaction, Yuriko arched her back,  
and cried out in a long, almost painful sounding exclamation of ecstasy.

Minako pulled back her mouth, and furiously, and mercilessly then began licking the girl's clit as Yuriko convulsed beneath her, frantically flailing about and practically screaming loud enough to wake the dead for what seemed like forever...

Finally, though, Yuriko sank back down against the bed, panting as Minako stared a little nervously at what she's been licking. The icy blue of Yuriko's skin seeming to almost glow as the girl came down, and Minako slowly cast her gaze slowly upward. What she saw was nowhere near as horrific as most of the Youma Minako had faced in her career as a Sailor Senshi. Infact, Minako could see the beauty in Yuriko's form, as the girl looked back up at her with tension in her green glowing eyes.

"It's okay," assured Minako, unsure of what to make of the extra set of arms that Yuriko had sprouted.

"I feel very self-conscious right now, though," admitted Yuriko, folding both sets of arms, her fingers twitching nervously in such a way as to imply that they had no bones.

"Don't be," Minako said soothing, sliding up Yuriko's body, and encouraging the girl to hold her with all her arms.

"I can't help it," responded Yuriko, complying with Minako's wishes, and thankful to have her in such close proximity, "I feel such a monster at times..."

"You're not," Minako said firmly, and gave Yuriko a nervous kiss upon her darker blue lips, "You're the woman I love."

Yuriko smiled, and gave Minako a double hug. "I hope that one day I deserve you Senshi of Love," she mused, savoring every moment of Minako's touch, and feeling slightly less self-conscious.

"So," replied Minako, a little nervously, "Are there any other surprises in store for me?"

Yuriko shrugged. Only once though. "I can make a couple of other minor alterations," she answered, carefully trying to talk around her fangs.

"Hmm, really..." mused Minako, rearranging herself so that she was straddling Yuriko, and took hold of one of the girl's extra hands, "I seem to recall you being able to elongate your fingers?"

Yuriko nodded. "Yes, amongst other things," answered Yuriko, suddenly feeling a little suspicious.

"And you had that trick of exuding fluid from your pours..." continued Minako.

"Indeed," Yuriko responded, "My fingers are tentacles in this form. I can even make the secretions quite sticky. I once used them to climb a wall..."

"Wow!" laughed Minako, "You have Swiss Army tentacles!"

Yuriko smirked, and shook her head, a wide smile crossing her face. "They also are extremely sensitive to sensory input. I could take your temperature within 2 degrees. And if need be, I absorb liquids through them. Same as with my tongue... But that makes it hard to talk."

Minako smiled as she carefully examined Yuriko's fingers/tentacles. "I'll be careful not to get you too tongue tied in the future then!" she laughed.

"That's just terrible!" laughed Yuriko in response, running two of her hands up Minako's thighs almost unconsciously.

"Careful!" Minako warned with a grin, "If you send those much higher, I might want to try something different!"

Yuriko stopped, her skin suddenly feeling slightly cooler. "I, I'm not certain that I'm completely comfortable with that idea," she replied.

"Not even just a little?" inquired Minako teasingly, as the possibilities for what they could do began to intrigue her.

"Well... Maybe just a little," answered Yuriko, thankful for Minako's complete lack of revulsion, and unusual curiosity.

"Good," giggled Minako taking Yuriko's middle finger in her mouth and suckling on it the same way as before.

Yuriko shivered a little at the sudden sensation. "Those ARE more sensitive than they look, you know!" she replied, as chills ran up her spine.

"Mm-hmm!" responded Minako with a grin, as Yuriko secreted moisture into Minako's mouth through her pours once again, "Mmf!"

Yuriko couldn't help giggling as Minako's eyes rolled back and she took hold of Yuriko's wrist for support at the sudden burst of flavor. "Careful, my love," replied Yuriko, feeling a little more comfortable about giving into her body's desires, "You may give me some peculiar ideas!"

Minako giggled, and gave her the "thumbs up", before closing her eyes and arching her back, causing her breasts to stand out invitingly. Yuriko sighed, and took advantage of the invitation, extending the fingers on either side of the middle one that Minako was sucking on.

They arched downwards, growing to an impossible length, until they touched the tips of Minako's nipples. Yuriko paused for a moment, watching Minako's expression with interest, before willing her fingertips to "open"  
and encompass Minako's hardened pink nipples.

Minako made an approving noise, and Yuriko moved on to the next step. The ends of her fingers actually applying a sucking sensation, pulling and squeezing at Minako's sensitive nipples like two small vacuum cleaners. Minako shivered and urged her on.

Yuriko then moved her other free hand underneath Minako, sliding her middle finger carefully inside of Minako. Yuriko smiled as Minako groaned softly, and took the response as permission to proceed. Yuriko's middle finger elongated, and widened, causing even more approving sounds from Minako as the tentacle/finger filled her, and began rubbing gently against her inner walls, lubricated by her own moisture.

"Is this okay for you?" inquired Yuriko, panting softly as sensation bombarded both their minds.

"Y-Yes..!" moaned Minako, falling back on top of her, hugging herself against the girl, "Just-! Don't stop!"

Yuriko nodded as best she could, accepting Minako's passionate kiss before holding her beloved with her two occupied arms, before making use of some unused fingers.

She sent an index finger up towards her lover's clit. Minako responded with a sudden gasp as the finger did to her clit what two of Yuriko's other finders were doing to her nipples.

Yuriko sighed contentedly, experiencing Minako in ways that no human could conceive of, pausing only to readjust her arm that Minako was lying on. Minako, however, barely noticed as Yuriko drew her arm out from between them, her busy fingers growing all the more to accommodate their distance from their hand. Yuriko then moved her two free hands, which were holding Minako, downwards, sending her fingers in a serpentine pattern across her skin and down her back.

Minako giggled slightly as Yuriko's touch sent chills through her,  
before her beloved's fingers took a firm hold of her well formed bottom,  
and began gently moving her body in time with the probing thrusts of the finger that Yuriko had buried inside of her.

The whole time, the aforementioned finger was altering itself slightly,  
expanding slightly as Minako's body became more accommodating, as well as opening small pours through which to draw in her fluids.

Yuriko sighed into Minako's mouth as the flavor reached the appropriate sensors and had to concentrate for a moment in order to redirect a small portion of it. Then, much to Minako's infinite surprise, her own flavor filled her mouth, somehow secreted through Yuriko's tongue as they kissed.

"Mmf! Ah-!" gasped Minako, pulling back and gasping for breath, "I don't think I can keep up with you!"

Yuriko smiled, her long dark hair fanning out around her, her sharply pointed ears barely concealed by it. "So long as you approve," she purred,  
leaning in to kiss Minako once more.

"Absotively!" replied Minako, tilting her head slightly to avoid Yuriko's kiss for the moment, and gave the light frosty blue skin of the girl's neck a long series of kisses and gentle nibbles.

"Posoutely..." murmured Yuriko in response, tilting her head back as for the first time, she felt her hunger sated.

"Oh!" Minako suddenly exclaimed into her ear, as Yuriko could feel her beloved's inner wall contracting almost painfully against her tentacle/finger, "Right there!"

Yuriko picked up the pace of all her well-coordinated actions, finding the exact rate of Minako heartbeat, and moving in synch with it. She also increased the amount of suction she was providing Minako's clit and nipples with until Minako was shaking and convulsing almost violently on top of her. The girl's screams of passion issuing forth quite freely as any and all of Minako's inhibitions melted away.

For several eternal moments Yuriko held Minako firmly against her,  
kissing her neck comfortingly as Minako's cries filled her ears and mind with a peculiar joy and comfort that Yuriko had never before felt.

"I love you, Minako," she whispered into her ear, and sighed contentedly as Minako desperately tried to respond.

"I-! I-! Ah! Love-! You-! OH! Too-!" Minako gasped out as her brain was filled with white light as she peaked, not coming down for several long seconds. Yuriko smiled and psychically "lapped up" the residual emotions and Life Energy that were spinning freely off into sub-space as Minako panted and sweated profusely. She could taste Minako's utter exhaustion, and knew that to ask her for more would only be cruel,  
so, irregardless of her own almost inexhaustible constitution, Yuriko pulled back all her finger/tentacles, and changed back to her human form.

"Tha- Thank-you..." panted Minako sleepily, as she clung against Yuriko,  
thankful for the cool touch of her skin beneath her.

"For you, anything," promised Yuriko, kissing her forehead, and relaxing completely.

"Do I have time for a short nap?" Minako inquired, almost falling asleep as it was.

"Yes, I believe so," replied Yuriko, glancing at the bedside clock, and idly wondering how they'd explain this to Minako's parents if they decided to come home early. After all, there were still some odd articles of clothing left in the kitchen...

At about 3:30pm, Minako was awakened to the sound of an annoying beeping. She warily opened her eyes, and smiled at Yuriko, who had been watching over her the entire time, before fumbling around until she found her Sailor Senshi Communicator. It took Minako a moment to find the right button, but when she did, a cold chill passed through her.

"Minako-chan!" came Ami's panicked voice, "We tracked down the Youma!  
Bu-! Oh no-! Minako-chan, help-!"

Ami's voice was cut off suddenly, and the connection was broken. "Oh,  
dear..." replied Minako, half rolling off the bed, and staggering to her feet, "This bad! Very bad..!"

"Minako-chan," Yuriko said, with a guilty tone, "This is partially my fault. Please calm down, I can show you where your friends are. And don't worry, she won't have done have done anything to them yet..."

"Oh?" inquired Minako, collecting her clothes in a panic.

"She's fed quite a bit lately, and won't be hungry for a while just yet..." replied Yuriko.

"What did she do with the bodies?" inquired Minako in a serious tone.

"Oh dear..." Yuriko whispered almost to herself, and jumped off the bed,  
"We should hurry..!"

It didn't take the two very long to get across town. Minako had transformed into Sailor Venus, and Yuriko had partially shifted her lower torso to allow for greater running speed and jumping distance, while her power concealed them both.

After about fifteen minutes of near exhaustive travel, Minako and Yuriko stopped in front of a tall imposing apartment building. It had no balconies; so coming in from the out side would be problematic. Also, the apartment that they needed was on the 45th floor, which was far too high for even a Sailor Senshi to jump.

So, the two simply ran in through the front door, and took the elevator,  
seeing as after the day's activities, both their reserves of stamina needed at least some small reprieve. The trip up was short, and uneventful, the elevator didn't even have annoying music piped in.

Finally, they stood at the entrance of Yuriko's apartment. Sailor Venus glanced at Yuriko, and she nodded. "Well, I guess that there's no sense knocking!" she replied, "So... Crescent! Beam!"

The beam of blinding light fired forth, hitting the wall just beside the door. In a split second, it was through and a loud inhuman scream pierced the air before Venus turned the beam to the let, cutting through the wall,  
then the door, back into the wall again, and presumably through another Youma, judging by the piercing shriek.

"Now!" the Senshi exclaimed, and Yuriko kicked down the remainder of the door.

As they rushed in, past the two bodies of slain Youma, the sounds of shouts and running feet issued from the other room. "This is where it gets rough," observed Yuriko, shifting completely, her extra arms ripping holes in the sides of her school uniform, as long curved claws grew from her fingertips.

"Just how I-! Err-! Um, never mind!" stammered Sailor Venus, reading another attack.

As she did, three figures dressed in white kimonos burst through the door of the master bedroom. They all seemed to men in twenties, with the plain white masks hiding their faces, hiding their features.

"Ah!" middle one exclaimed with evil glee, "We face another Senshi! And our traitorous sister as well!"

"You shall have no other siblings, brother," promised Yuriko in a harsh tone, her voice loosing a small part of its human quality, "Now, either surrender, or face oblivion."

"Um, yeah! Like she said!" laughed Sailor Venus, feeling a little upstaged.

"We shall gladly accommodate your foolishness, onee-chan!" laughed the Youma, as the three changed, their kimonos ripping and tearing in several places as their new bodies took shape, "But it is you who shall face Oblivion! After we have our fun..."

The middle Youma became nothing more than a spherical mass of black oozing slime, with a single huge reptilian eye in the center of the mass and many long black tendrils that ended in sharp barbed hooks. It some how managed to levitate a few feet off the floor, and made hideous gurgling noises as its slimy body constantly oozed while it flailed it's tentacles menacingly.

The Youma to its right fell upon all fours and howled as it shifted,  
sending chills down the spines of all who heard it. The Youma's body grew a long snout, pushing the mask off its elongating face, and gaining more mass until resembled a huge albino, hairless dire wolf, with a row of sharp spines down its back and glowing red eyes.

The final Youma's change was hardly noticeable at first. There was the distinct pattern of peculiar movement underneath its pristine white kimono as its arms retracted and were soon replaced by four, green, pseudopods,  
the visible skin around the mask became deathly pale.

"Ha!" taunted Minako. "I've had more horrific nightmares after eating bad burritos! "

"We'll see how scared you are in just a few seconds, sailor girl"  
growled the center Youma, "Get her first, guys! And make sure it hurts!"

The two Youma on either side of it laughed evilly as they attacked. The humanoid one, sending out its four almost glowing pseudopods out towards Yuriko, as the bargest-like Youma leaped at Sailor Venus, growling and snarling as green ichor dripped from his jaws.

"I don't think so, puppy!" exclaimed Minako, kicking the Youma under the jaw as hard as she could, and sending it flying head over tail before following it with her energy blast, "Crescent! Beam!"

The beam of solar light hit the Youma in the chest and sent him flying across the room, whining mournfully the whole way before hitting a wall,  
and coming crashing down on top of the TV set.

Meanwhile, Yuriko growled slightly, as she crouched down and leaped forward, somersaulting out of the way of the sticky pseudopods, before raking two sets of claws across the Youma's chest. It screamed in pain as the wound glowed the same green as its pseudopods, before smaller tendrils began reaching out from the wounds and entangling Yuriko.

"Yuri-chan!" exclaimed Venus, starting to run towards her, when the Youma she thought that she had downed bounded across the room, and tackled her the ground.

"Excellent!" chuckled the more talkative Youma once again even though no mouth was clearly visible, "That was even easier than capturing those other Senshi! And I'm sure our Mistress will have no problems with us having a little fun before we turn these one in!"

"In your dreams!" replied Minako sarcastically, and swiftly drove her free hand up, and under the Youma who held her awkwardly down, grabbing it by the crotch, "Crescent! Beam!"

The bargest-like Youma let out a single long yelping howl as the beam cut though it from end to end, dissolving its body around the laser, until merciful death took hold.

At the same time, Yuriko used all her strength to force one of her right hands up, and grab her Youma by the porcelain mask it wore. She forced its head back, and bit deeply into its neck Her teeth all becoming sharp fangs,  
her tongue growing a sharp spike its end that she drove through the Youma's jugular, and out the back of its neck.

Instead of screaming or crying it, the Youma merely gurgled as it dissolved into a pile of green slimy ooze, leaving Yuriko to spend several seconds spitting out the same goo.

"Ha! Is that the best you can zoo!" laughed Sailor Venus, jumping to her feet, "I've had colds that put up more of a fight!"

"We'll see!" the Youma grumbled, and faded out, presumably reappearing behind the now closed bedroom door.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Yes," replied Yuriko, after putting her tongue back to normal, "nothing has happened that I cannot heal."

"Okay. So, is there anything I need to know about what we're up against?" Venus inquired.

"Just don't believe anything she says," responded Yuriko, her eyes glowing brightly with determination, "She is a cunning liar."

"No problems, with that," Venus replied, preparing to kick the door open, "Just watch my back, Yuri-chan!"

Yuriko nodded, and braced herself against what was to come as Sailor Venus kicked down the bedroom door...

Inside, they found that the original walls of the room had been concealed behind ricepaper ones, a small shrine was set up at the far end of the room, and a hint of incense filled the air.

In the center of the room knelt a tall woman, wearing a very expensive and very old looking red and black kimono. Her long black hair was mostly tied up, but a single long strand hung down over her shoulder. The woman's strikingly beautiful face was partially concealed by an ornately decorated half mask that hid the left side, and she seemed somewhat unconcerned by the way her kimono hung part way open, partially revealing her endowment.  
But the most striking thing about the woman was her eerie turquoise eyes,  
which glowed slightly as she sipped tea from a small cup, decorated with little black scorpions.

"Ah! Yuriko-chan, at last you've returned!" the woman said mockingly,  
"Oh, and I see that you've brought your dear mother another little snack!  
You're such a good girl, Yuriko!"

"Enough!" shouted Sailor Venus, stepping forward, "You're days of hurting Yuri-chan are over, Youma!"

The woman merely chuckled in a fake demure fashion. "Ah! You must be Sailor Venus," she replied, "Please, forgive my lack of hospitality. I am Bayushi Kachiko."

Kachiko bowed mockingly and went back to sipping her tea. "No doubt my favorite daughter has spread many lies about me, Venus-sama," she continued, "But I am certain that we can come to some kind of an agreement."

"Not a chance, succubus!" growled Sailor Venus, clenching her fists.

"Oh! You dishonor your hostess with such insults!" the Youma chucked,  
"However, I'm not the only Youma here who must feed upon sexual energy! But..." she sniffed the air for a moment, "Ah! I see that you've already found that out!"

"Curse you!" growled Yuriko, hating Kachiko more than she thought possible.

"Now, now, little one," the woman taunted, "Be careful, or I might start thinking that you don't love your mommy!"

"YOU-! Were never my mother..." Yuriko's voice trailed off at the end as she tried to reestablish control over her anger.

Kachiko laughed. "I gave you what your parents never could," she replied, "Eternal life! You want for nothing, my dear girl. I give you a place to live. I indulge your silly little desire to continue your schooling. I provide you with sustenance..."

"I no longer require the stale bread sour milk of your life force"  
Yuriko stated with an even tone, her skin taking on a slight glow, "I have found true love, and I no longer have use for your lies."

"Then, so be it!" laughed Kachiko, as she got to her feet, "If you love a human more than your mother... Then you can die like a pitiful human!"

With that, Kachiko's body made some unpleasant snapping and crunching noises as she transformed. Her skin became covered in a hard black and red chitin as her delicate hands became huge black pincers, and a long scorpion tail grew out from behind her. The Youma then sprouted six long tentacles from her sides, which tore through her silk kimono. And finally, a pair of small mandibles ripped out from either side of her face, as her eyes became two bulging black orbs.

"Ick..." commented Sailor Venus, not yet noticing the way that the rice paper walls seemed to melt away, revealing the other Sailor Senshi, as well as Artemis and Luna, bound to the walls by some kind of dark purplish resin. They were unconscious, but seemed unharmed, "You got REAL ugly!"

"We'll see, who's beauty is in question, Senshi!" growled Kachiko,  
thrusting her pincers forward, opening them to reveal a mass of sticky, wet white tendrils, which she sent them swiftly forward in hopes binding both Sailor Venus and Yuriko.

"No thanks!" taunted Venus, as she leapt to the side, "I've already had my dose of tentacle for one day!"

"Indeed!" laughed Yuriko, as the mass of tentacles merely passed right through her, before her image faded.

"What the-!" exclaimed Kachiko, glancing around the room in an annoyed fashion.

"When you brought me across, Bayushi-sama, my Esper abilities increased dramatically," came the sound of Yuriko's disembodied voice, "You are not the only one with the power of illusion."

"True!" growled Bayushi, turning her back to Sailor Venus, "But your powers are more concerned with hiding yourself like coward! Where as under My benevolent tutelage, they could be put to much better use!"

Sailor Venus quietly raised he arms, and was about to invoke another Crescent Beam, when before she knew it, several dozen long, black tentacles wrapped around her from behind. "Hey! No fair!" exclaimed the Senshi,  
herself unable to move.

"Ah! Thank you so very much, dear Aramoro-kun," exclaimed Kachiko with delight, as she turned to see the Youma that had escaped previously with its tentacles firmly binding Sailor Venus, "Now the real fun can begin!"

Kachiko raised her scorpion tail over her head, holding the barbed end close to Sailor Venus' face. The Senshi's eyes widened with fright as a single drop of poison exuded from the stinger, and splashed down against the floor.

The Youma laughed and glanced over her shoulder, addressing Yuriko. "Dearest, Yuri-chan," she called out, "I do so hope that you don't mind watching what we do to your little Senshi friend. My venom will only invoke paralysis, and once that's done, little Venus will be ours to play with! Isn't that right Aramoro-ku-! Agh!"

Kachiko was cut off as foamy green bile filled her mouth and a shocked look crossed her face. She looked down in time to see Yuriko's four sets of claws rip through her torso from behind, before literally tearing her to pieces.

Sailor Venus gasped, as she saw Yuriko standing over Kachiko's fallen body, the dying Youma flailing on the ground, making awful gurgling noises as her body desperately tried to regenerate the damage. "You will live long enough for me to tell you this," Yuriko replied, holding up the porcelain mask Kachiko once made her wear in her bloodied hand, before dropping it on what remained of the Youma's chest, "I am no longer your daughter. I am no longer your servant. And I am no longer your slave!"

With that, Yuriko stomped down hard upon the mask with her foot, driving sharp shards of porcelain deep into Bayushi Kachiko's cold black heart. The Youma reached up towards her Childer, her eyes pleading and full of tears, but no words escaped her lips as her entire body turned to ancient dust.

"You killed her!" gasped a shocked Aramoro.

"Yes indeed," Yuriko replied simply, watching the Youma's blood turn to dust as well, leaving her hands, and uniform quite clean.

"You-! You've betrayed us!" he accused.

"The strong rule the weak amongst our kind, Aramoro-san," Yuriko commented walking confidently towards the floating Youma, "And I have proven myself stronger than Bayushi-sama. Therefore, what was once Kachiko-san's is now mine. Including you, and these pretty little things..."

As she spoke, Yuriko motioned to the bound Senshi who here firmly stuck to the walls, and giving Minako a reassuring glance when the Youma was distracted.

"Why should I trust you?" demanded Aramoro, "How do I know you won't kill me as well! You killed two of your own brothers already!"

"Only to prove my point," Yuriko replied, "I gave them the option of surrender, and they passed it up. It is the way of such things."

"I see," commented Aramoro thoughtfully, "But I think I need proof of your intent!"

"Oh?" inquired Yuriko, her face betraying no expression, even though she was more nervous than she had been before in her life.

"Yeah!" replied Aramoro, thrusting Sailor Venus roughly forward, "Prove you're still one of us with this one!"

"Very well," responded Yuriko simply, and reached underneath of Venus'  
skirt.

The Senshi couldn't help but smirk as Yuriko winked at her. "Oh! No!  
Please don't!" Sailor Venus shrieked, putting every ounce of her acting talent into performance, desperately trying not to laugh at the look on Yuriko's face as her finger found the hard, almost impenetrable shield that blocked Sailor Venus' undergarments, and legs.

"Oooh! I don't think she likes that!" laughed Aramoro, truly enjoying himself as Venus pretended to squirm and try to escape Yuriko's touch.

"Good," replied Yuriko in a level tone, beginning to find the situation amusing as well, as Sailor Venus subtlety moved her hands to take hold of two of Aramoro's barbed tentacles, "It's much more fun when they squirm..."

"Don't I know it!" laughed Aramoro as Yuriko stepped back, extending her finger/tentacle as she went, trying to make sure that it still seemed as though she were violating Sailor Venus. The whole time, the Senshi begged her to stop, pleaded with her to remove it, and claimed that it was hurting her. All the while, of course, desperately trying not to burst out laughing as the Youma that held her practically came, and she herself felt somewhat frustrated at the fact that she was cut off form Yuriko's touch.

"Now!" exclaimed Yuriko, quickly retracting her finger/tentacle as Aramoro was at his most distracted.

Minako nodded and gripped the tentacles tightly. "CRESCENT! BEAM!"

From Yuriko's perspective, there was a blinding flash of amber light,  
followed by the sound of a small explosion. "Minako!" she cried, as the Senshi flew through the air towards her. Yuriko braced herself, and caught Sailor Venus in all four arms before being thrown to the ground by the force of the impact.

"Oh man," muttered Venus; "They just don't make Youma like they used to..."

Yuriko smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "So long as you're alright"  
she replied with concern.

"Nothing I can't heal," the Senshi replied with a smirk, "Now, as soon as I can stand again, we should really free my friends before the police show up or something."

Yuriko nodded. "Yes, you are probably correct," she answered almost sadly as she changed back to human form, "But I do believe that they're fine for a few moments more at least. I'm fairly certain that that armor of yours kept the others away from them..."

"I'm sure it was quite frustrating," said Sailor Venus with a smirk,  
changing back to Minako, after a moment's concentration and a burst of orange light, "Maybe I'll have to ask Ami-chan if there's any way to shut off the force field."

"Sounds like fun," replied Yuriko a little shyly.

"Almost as much fun as when 'they squirm'?" inquired Minako with a sly grin.

Yuriko's eyes went wide, as she blushed profusely.

"Just kidding!" laughed Minako, "But you know, I've been thinking..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, when the others wake up, they don't 'need' to know that you're a... What you are..." Minako said carefully.

Yuriko chuckled. "I think I can shield myself form any kind of mystic scans if I have to," she replied happily, and gave Minako a hug, "Don't worry, this can be our secret, now that all the witnesses are dead."

"Quite," replied Minako, "But I'm afraid my conscience with kill me if we don't hurry up and save the others."

Yuriko nodded, and helped Minako to her feet before helping her to free the other Senshi from the wall.  
THE END Copywrite March 1998 Nikolai Mirovich 


End file.
